Mirror of Time
by BlackLily17
Summary: Scorpius and Hailey Malfoy were having a sleep over at the Potter's with Rose and her brother, Hugo Weasley, when there was this magic mirror that turned up, sucking them up into the past during the summer before Harry's fifth year. Will they be able to solve the mystery regarding this mirror, or will they be stuck forever? [Done many times, but please check out my version.]
1. Prologue

**The Mirror of Time ~a Harry Potter Next Generation Fanfiction**

**Sister story for the upcoming "NextGen: Golden Age"**

**Summary: Scorpius and Hailey Malfoy were having a sleep over at the Potter's with Rose and her brother, Hugo Weasley, when there was this magic mirror that turned up, sucking them up into the past during the summer before Harry's fifth year. Will they be able to solve the mystery regarding this mirror, or will they be stuck forever? [Done many times, but please check out my version.]**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its characters, but the plot is mine.**_

_Teddy Lupin – 25 years old_

_Victoire Weasley – 22 years old_

_Dominique Weasley – 20 years old_

_Louis Weasley – 18 years old_

_Molly Weasley – 18 years old_

_Lucy Weasley – 15 years old_

_Fred Weasley II – 17 years old_

_Roxanne Weasley – 15 years old_

_Rose Weasley – 16 years old_

_Hugo Weasley – 14 years old_

_James S. Potter – 17 years old_

_Albus Potter – 16 years old_

_Lily Potter – 14 years old_

_Scorpius Malfoy – 16 years old_

_Hailey Malfoy – 16 years old_

_Lysander Scamander – 15 years old_

_Lorcan Scamander – 14 years old_

**PROLOGUE:**

An old bearded man, otherwise known as Father Time, paced back and forth restlessly.

He shouldn't have taken the bet. He shouldn't have.

He knew that Death was tricky, and then he would have to disobey nature's laws. But his word is his word. He can't change it.

The enchanted mirror gleamed faintly beside him, as if waiting for his judgment.

He took the mirror, with the silver elegant linings that denoted its power and magic. He clasped it gently on a chain, placed it on his pocket, and sat down on his chair.

He'll be in grave danger after this.

* * *

The blonde haired man scrambled back panicked, his wand pointed at Father Time defensively.

Father Time raised his hand to calm the man down, and sat down on a chair the man was sure not there before. "I need you to do something for me."

The man looked at him suspiciously. "Why would I do something for you?"

"Because, what you will do can vouch for the safety of your family, and the entire world." Father Time replied plainly, his blue eyes shifting from the man to his left side pocket.

He put his hand inside the pocket and pulled out a circle, silver locket. "Give this to your daughter, and things will be right again."

Without any other noise, he vanished.

The man stared at the locket on his hands with horror.

**Author's Note: Well, what do you think? I'm going over experimental here, and I'll be waiting in three weeks' time for some reviews, follows, or favorites. Or better yet, all of the three. If not, I shall discontinue it, put it up for adoption, or simply delete it. (I'm still deciding) Toodle- doo!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its characters._

**Author's Note: This is the first time I write a Next Generation fanfiction, but I wanted to try something new. Plus, I know that there are already many Time Travel Fanfics, but I want to add mine in, so…**

**Chapter 1: The Very Typical Sleep Over**

It was already night time, the cold summer night winds of July entering the windows of Grimmauld Place. In a room in the fourth floor, once labeled the room of R.A.B., were two girls and two boys.

The first girl has bushy red hair, heart- shaped face, and brilliant blue eyes, her eyebrows scrunched in concentration. Her name is Rose Weasley, and she is the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Beside her was Albus Potter—Harry Potter's son and replica. It was hard to distinguish Al's photos to Harry's, although the glasses (Harry's were round and Al has none) were enough to do for them.

Beside Al was a straight haired blonde girl, with natural dark violet eyes. Her name is Hailey Malfoy. Her twin brother, whose name is Scorpius Malfoy, is sitting beside her, his blonde hair windswept on his head, and his grayish green eyes flashing with curiousness.

They were having a Sleepover, and also in the house are Rose's brother, Hugo, Al's siblings, Victoire Weasley who was borrowing something from her Aunt Ginny, and Louis Weasley who was accompanying her.

Meanwhile, Rose, Al, Scorpius, and Hailey were crouched over a parcel.

"You said Neptune brought this to you, Hailey?" Scorpius asked. Hailey shrugged and nodded. "Yeah."

Neptune is the Malfoy family's owl, once owned by Astoria Malfoy during her Hogwarts days, so it is very loyal.

"Okay, let me recount this to you." Al said. "Your dad sent you a strange parcel."

Hailey nodded. "He never does."

"And you don't want to open it because…" Rose trailed off. Hailey grinned. "I want to guess what's in it!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes, Al shook his head fondly, and Rose palmed her face. "Really, Hailey! We spent _hours _looking at that box, because you were staring so _intently _at it, and you're saying it's because you only want to guess what's in it?"

Hailey laughed and nodded, cracking up the tense air that she wasn't aware there was. "Yes, Rose."

"Widewings! Help! Help me!" James Potter, the messy haired guy with hazel brown eyes shouted, suddenly grabbing Hailey and hiding behind her, using her as his personal human shield. Hailey crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "What is it now, Potter?"

"Hugo! Hugo is torturing me!"

As if on cue, Hugo burst in the room, his eyes flashing angrily. "Show me James Sirius Potter!" he thundered.

Hailey looked at him, highly amused, for Hugo was known for his patience as a Hufflepuff.

"Hugo, will you please calm down? What did James do?" Rose asked, walking over to Hugo while rubbing her temple.

"_He fed my chess pieces to Jess." _he said malevolently. Merlin forbid someone touch Hugo's chess pieces-

"YOU FED HUGO'S CHESS PIECES TO WHOM?"

-and Hailey's pygmy puff.

Hailey turned venomously to James. "What did you do to _Jess_?"

James scratched his head… "Err—"

"_James Sirius Potter_, how many times will I tell you, never touch my pygmy puff, or never feed him anything? Don't you know that it's highly sensitive? It could get diarrhea, or dyspepsia, or worse, she would die! Oh, honestly!" she screamed exasperatedly, palming her face and rubbing it with her hands.

"Where is Jess?" Hailey turned to Lily, who entered the room without prior notice to the two angry teenagers. Lily pulled out a violet pygmy puff, the same shade as Hailey's eyes, and placed it on Hailey's awaiting hands. "Oh, my poor baby, are you alright?"

Surprisingly, the pygmy puff didn't answer.

"Hey, what's this?" James lifted the parcel and shook it, and Hailey quickly ran towards him and grabbed the parcel. "That's mine! Don't touch it, you walking disaster!"

"_Don't touch it, you walking disaster!" _James mimicked in a horrible imitation of Hailey's voice.

Hailey sat down and placed Jess on her shoulder and the parcel on her lap. She carefully opened it, revealing a small velvet box. She stared at it incredulously.

"Jewelry? My dad sent me jewelry?"

"Open it, open it!" Lily called out, grinning and sitting down beside Hailey. The latter carefully opened it, showing a golden necklace, with a circular mirror pendant in the middle.

"A parchment! A parchment fell out of it!" Hugo said, picking up a small piece of parchment. The seven kids were unknowingly gathering around the locket, driven by curiosity and amazement. James grabbed the parchment from Hugo and scrunched his eyebrows. "It's in another language. _Tempus speculum, aperire."_

"What the heck did that mean?" Al asked.

"Sounds like French… Hang on I'll call Louis." James muttered lowly, handing the parchment to Al and went downstairs to call his cousin. When Louis Weasley arrived, he re- read the strange sentence.

"It's not French… I think it's Latin." Louis said, passing the parchment to Scorpius. He cleared his throat and said, "_Tempus speculum, aperire!"_

Rose snapped her fingers. "I think I know! Scorpius, will you repeat it again, please?"

Scorpius happily obliged, earning sniggers from the rest of the kids.

"Tempus… Tempus speculum…" Rose uttered the lines some more under her breath (it could be more than twenty, who knows?) and then, something unbelievable happened.

The mirror opened up wide, wide enough that Hailey dropped it and it landed in front of them. An unusual sucking motion grabbed the eight teenagers towards the mirror, and they entered a place full of swirling vortexes in colors of palomino and white.

The last things heard from the room were the screams of the eight.

* * *

_"Be quiet, you three! Yes, we saw him talking to Fudge on Level Nine, then they went up to Fudge's office together. Dumbledore ought to know."_

_"Absolutely," said Sirius. "We'll tell him, don't worry."_

_"Well, I'd better get going, there's a vomiting toilet waiting for me in Bethnal Green. Molly, I'll be late, I'm covering for Tonks, but Kingsley might be dropping in for dinner -"_

**THUMP!**

Before Arthur could leave, they heard a noise upstairs, in Ginny and Hermione's room. Molly told the kids to stay in the kitchen, and after a few more protests, they stayed.

With all their wands out, they all ran to the said location, and saw about eight teenagers, all rolled on top of each other.

"Ouch, my hair!"

"Who was that?"

"Hang on, don't step on my hand!"

"Ow, my face!"

"Where are we?"

"Let's face that problem later, can we?"

"Whose foot was that? It stinks!"

"Excuse me, it doesn't!"

The adults were perturbed, seeing that the eight teenagers were so calm [aside from getting tangled with each other.] that they entered a highly secured house in the middle of a war. Well, in all fairness, not technically at war, but still…

"GET UP!" Sirius hollered, startling the eight teenagers and making them jump into place.

There was a guy that looked like James Potter, save the darker shade of hazel eyes he has. Another looked exactly like Draco Malfoy.

There was a girl with bushy red hair that somehow radiated the Hermione aura around her. Another was a girl with auburn red hair and hazel brown eyes, the same shade as the James Potter lookalike.

There was also a boy who looked a lot like Ron, but his eyes were brown instead of blue. Then a guy that looked exactly like Harry without the glasses, and a girl with platinum blonde hair. The last one that stood was a handsome blonde haired, blue eyed boy.

The James Potter lookalike pointed his wand at Sirius saying, "Who are you and what are you doing in our house?"

"Your house? This is my house! And how dare you impersonate James Potter!" Sirius, with his voice thick with emotion, punched the impersonator by the jaw. His eyes widened and punched Sirius back.

Thankfully, Molly and the girls of the intruders held both of them back.

"Rose, what—"

"I understand now." The Hermione aura-d girl said. "I understand it all."

She turned to her accompaniments with wide eyes. "We traveled back in time!"

* * *

**Now, that's eventful. This'll last not for more than twenty chapters or so, so I plan to finish this by the end of June, July, or earlier, depending on the reviews/ follows/ favorites it gets. I mean, I'm not begging, but it would be wonderful to have some. **


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Oh, and thanks to IceLumos963, LeafyGreenCloud, and Lady Isabelle Black! |s|m|i|l|e|y|**_

* * *

_She turned to her accompaniments with wide eyes. "We've traveled back in time!"_

Chapter 2:

"Hang on, time travel—what are you talking about?" Sirius said, getting confused and irritated all the more. Then he noticed the blonde girl staring at him with wide eyes. "What? You now know that I'm the criminal on the run?" he laughed humorlessly and turned to Molly.

"They're Death Eaters, Molly. I know it." He looked pointedly at Scorpius, whose eyes widened.

"I'm not staring at you because you're the criminal on the run." The blonde girl interrupted, making all eyes turn on her. Then, she turned to the James Potter lookalike. "Prongs, do you recognize this guy?"

She gestured to Sirius, who was all the more confused. _She called him Prongs? But it can't be! James is dead! _The last sentence was the hardest to point in his mind. The one she called Prongs stared at Sirius hard.

"Widewings, you don't mean—"

"Yep, that's Sirius Black! Padfoot!" she said excitedly, grinning widely. The Hermione aura-d girl rubbed her forehead with her hand.

"Before you two start idolizing Mr. Black, we have another problem at hand." She said. "We need to talk."

"You need to prove you're not Death Eaters, first, especially because you have a Malfoy lookalike here." Arthur interrupted sharply. Scorpius secretly rolled his eyes.

"Grandpa Arthur, when you two are alone, Gran like you to call her 'Molly- wobbles'. Oh, and Professor Dumbledore's favorite jam is raspberry. That enough?" the one that looked a lot like Ron piped up, and Sirius can't help but snicker at the beet red faces of Arthur and Molly.

"Alright, you're not Death Eaters." Arthur muttered with a small voice.

"EWW, HUGO—TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" the auburn haired girl screamed.

"How did you know that, Hugo?" the blonde girl asked amusedly. The one who looked like Ron, apparently Hugo, turned to the one they call Rose. "You said we need to talk?"

"He knows something." James stage whispered, and Hugo blushed and cleared his throat. "Uhh—Rose?"

"Uhh—yeah. Since we've proven that we're not Death Eaters, can we have a private time already? We'll go down when we're finished." Rose said to Sirius.

"Can you please introduce yourselves first? And the truth, please. I don't like unknown people entering my house." He said, his wand still pointed at them.

"We're from the future! 2022, to be exact!" the James Potter lookalike introduced grandly.

"Are you kidding? How did you get here?" Sirius snorted.

Rose interrupted before the James could say something. "That's what we need to talk about, first. When we're ready, we'll tell you everything."

Sirius exchanged glances with Molly and at the kids, and then they left to go to the kitchen to settle down the already panicking teenagers.

* * *

Rose watched as Molly and Sirius disappeared down the staircase, closed, and then locked the door.

"Guys, seriously? We _time traveled_?" Lily asked, facing Rose, who was frowning as well.

"I believe so, Lily. Otherwise, Sirius wouldn't have been alive, would he? And Gran and Gramps look so young as they do around this time." She replied.

"It's August 12, 1995. The day Dad just got home from his hearing." Al said, remembering the story their dad shared with them.

"But _how _did that mirror sent us to the past? And _why_?" Hugo asked confusedly.

"That mirror necklace is magical." James said knowingly. Hailey rolled her eyes. "Yes, James. We probably don't know that by now."

"I think it's called the Mirror of Time." Rose mused out loud. The seven others turned to her. "The what?"

"It's a favorite subject in fiction books, always for time travelling. Legend has it that only Father Time has that mirror. Now that it sucked us in the past, I think it's true." She explained. "Little is known about the Mirror of Time and with so many fiction books around, no wizard or witch knows the truth about it anymore."

"I'm sure there has to be a book about it somewhere." Hailey frowned. Rose confirmed this.

"Yes, but no one knows where its exact location is. There was a riddle left by an anonymous person to where the book is, though." Rose frowned thoughtfully, as if trying to remember it.

"Yes?" Louis asked, urging Rose's memory.

The latter sighed. "I read the book back before we came into Hogwarts; I really can't remember it now."

All of them groaned.

"But why would our dad send us something that will take us to the past? And how exactly did he get, if what Rose said that only Father Time has it, is true?" Hailey asked Scorpius, who shrugged.

The eight teenagers stood in a moment of silence, contemplating on their next steps.

"What will we do now, then?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, telling the adults here about our situation might help, but it would be more wonderful if we could contact our parents." Lily suggested tentatively.

"That might be a problem. We have no way of contacting our parents." Hugo said.

"Oh, I have my phone in here!" Al said suddenly, grabbing his cell phone. "What is that?" Scorpius and Hailey chorused, peering at the object in Al's hands.

"It's called a cell phone. It might contact our parents… Umm… whom to call…" Al muttered as he touched the rectangular thing-y that lights when he touches it.

"Gahh, no signal." He said shaking his head and placing the thing back in his pocket.

"Figures, that thing shouldn't have existed by now." James muttered to no one in particular. Rose suddenly snapped her fingers.

"I've got a plan! We're going to explain them everything, but we won't give away any major information, like the things that happened in the war. Maybe we could live a little around here while we solve our problem. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore can help." She said.

"Sure. Live a little while this time is on war. Sounds like a great plan." Hailey muttered darkly.

"Could we tell them who our parents are? I want to see how Uncle Ron reacts when he knows he's going to end up with Aunt `Mione." Louis and James sniggered as Rose and Hugo rolled their eyes.

"Are you making fun of our parents, Louis?" the siblings chorused, and Louis caught the danger hint of their voices. Hermione plus Ron's temper? Not good. He laughed nervously. "Err—no of course not. I meant I want to see _my _dad's reaction."

"I suppose we could tell them bits of the future, like how we are doing. I think it wouldn't drastically change the future after all. And besides, we still have to erase their memories when we return back, right?" Lily said, turning to Rose.

Rose nodded, but discreetly leaned to Hailey. "If we ever get back." Instantly, the other girl paled.

James clapped his hands and grinned. "Okay, now let's go because I want to meet the two original Marauders!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the short update, but I kind of want to cut it there… Seemed like the greatest point… Alright, I'll continue a little bit more…**_

* * *

Hermione and the rest of the kids watch as Molly, Sirius, and Arthur welcome the other Order Members that made it in the headquarters, namely Tonks, Remus, and Kingsley.

She figured that maybe they don't want to tell them, because they were talking in hushed voices. She's been fearing a Death Eater attack, but by the way Molly, Sirius, and Arthur's expressions are, it looks like it's more graver than Death Eaters.

_Voldemort, wouldn't be able to come here, would he? I mean, if he is, I'm sure it wouldn't have made Sirius, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley alive. Or maybe he just sent a warning note? But how could that happen? This house is heavily protected! _She thought wildly. Hermione hated not knowing the answers.

The kitchen door burst open, and in piled eight teenagers, all somehow resembling some people in the room. Hermione's mind gears started turning when she inspected them closely.

The first kid. Blonde. Blue eyes. Pretty boy. Veela? Maybe.

Next, just like Harry. Except his eyes is hazel brown. Where did she see those eyes? Hermione looked around the room desperately and found it. Ginny's eyes.

Another, Harry's replica _without _glasses.

Another looked exactly like Ginny when she was little that she saw in the pictures, except for the darker shade of hair.

Another looked like Draco Malfoy.

Another blonde girl, she's familiar but Hermione can't point her finger on it.

Then there was a girl, just like her with the bushy hair. But it was red. It was Weasley red.

Then a guy that looked like Ron, except his eyes were… his eyes were… His eyes were hers… She's sure of it. She _always _sees it every time she looks at a mirror.

_Oh no… oh no… It can't be!_

Hermione distantly heard Ron's voice asking the adults. "Who are those kids? Are they Death Eaters?"

Her voice shaky, she met the girl with the bushy red hair's blue eyes. "T-they're not Death Eaters, Ronald."

She swallowed. _How could this happen?_

"How did you know that?" Ron asked her skeptically.

"Because if they're Death Eaters, mum and dad would have pointed their wands at them already, stupid!" Ginny snapped."Watch your mouth, young lady. That's your older brother you're talking to." Molly reprimanded.

"But who are they?" Ron still asked stubbornly. Hermione wasn't letting go from staring into the girl's blue eyes. Exact shape and color as Ron's.

She took a deep breath and said loudly, "They are time travelers from the future."

* * *

_**A/N: Done! That last part was a bit confusing, eh? I meant the descriptions. I just like to think about how Hermione is thinking when she's confused. I kind of pictured it like this.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Thanks for following, by the way. Try review, how about?**_

Chapter three:

The reactions were, to say the least, most entertaining.

Harry was gaping at the teenagers openly, as if having a mind battle in him. He himself doesn't understand the laws and properties of Time Travel and the ways to do it. The only thing he knows is that he believes Hermione, (although sometimes it is hard) and you could only travel in the past using a Time Turner, which is strictly controlled by the Ministry.

It is highly unbelievable, yes, but not entirely impossible.

"Umm… April's Fools?" Fred and George said to Hermione weakly, who looked deadly serious. She shook her head rapidly and gulped. "I'm not kidding… and don't you think it's a bit too late for April's Fools?"

She turned to the kids, who looked at her with beating hearts. "I'm right, aren't I?" she demanded.

"Always." The boy that looked like Ron (he's called Hugo, right?) said. Hermione blushed.

The boy that looked like Harry cleared his throat. "Aunt Hermione's right. We are your kids from the future." Said the boy who looked like Harry.

"Our kids…" Ron echoed emptily. The eight nodded.

"Are you sure about this, Molly? Sirius? Arthur?" Remus asked the three present adults, and they nodded. Tonks looked at the kids, her face pale white and cleared her throat.

"Well, it's not every day we see kids from the future. But… why don't you introduce yourselves first? And then tell us how in Merlin's name you managed to travel this far." She said. The eight kids glanced at each other and nodded.

"Why don't you all calm down first, and then we'll start? Uncle Ron looks like he wants to faint." The blonde girl remarked, waving her hand to summon glasses of water. True, Ron looked close to fainting, only because he saw his _kid _from the future. _His kid._ Duh!

"That's underage magic!" the Weasley Twins gasped, highly affronted. Apparently, they weren't allowed to do magic while underage. The girl grinned at them slyly.

"I'm not yet born."

After everyone was calmed down, the one that looked like Harry's dad stepped forward. Sirius was on the edge of his seat, and Remus was watching him with interest and remorse. The boy cleared his throat dramatically.

"My name is James Sirius Potter," he smirked at Harry and Sirius, who both had slight smiles on their faces.

"How did you manage to make your wife approve to name your son after two trouble makers? We didn't succeed in Lily." Said Sirius, referring to his old friend. Harry shrugged. "I don't see why not."

The present James grinned at him. "Potters aren't trouble makers. Trouble usually finds them."

The other teenagers with him rolled their eyes.

"Anyway," he continued. "I'm seventeen years old, in Gryffindor, and I play seeker just like dad. I'm also known as the Gryffindor Prince, Quidditch Extraordinaire, and Rover Master Executor. I'm also the oldest of the Potter trio." He finally winked at his dad, who was younger than him, of course and slightly out of breath too.

_He has three kids… But… that means…_

"That means I defeated Voldemort, don't I? We win the war, don't we?" he asked, desperately wanting to know the answer. James looked at him somberly. "No dad. We spent our years hiding from Voldemort and his Death Eaters." He said grimly.

There was a grave moment of silence.

…until of course, James laughed out loud. "Nah, I'm just kidding. Of course we win the war."

Harry let out a breath of relief and blushed at the 'congratulations' and other appraises he got from his mates.

"It's not a joking matter, James. You made us heavy with that news. Don't you know how tense we are here, hopin that our family would survive? That we would survive?" Tonks surprisingly snapped. James, who recognized the hair color changing and darkening eyes from Teddy Lupin, paled.

"I'm sorry." He squeaked. Tonks took a deep breath and sighed. "It's okay… just that… things…"

Remus placed a friendly comforting arm on her shoulder and smiled at her, to which she smiled back.

"Shall we carry on, then?" Arthur asked, smiling at the kids and starting to warm up to them. The boy that looked like Harry stepped forward. "My name is Al… Alright, this would be bizarre, but don't have such over dramatic reactions… My full name is Albus Severus Potter."

He almost said the name 'Severus' in a very quiet tone, but everyone else heard it.

"Severus, you say?" Arthur verified, taken by surprise. Al nodded.

Sirius, the Twins, Ron, and slightly irritated looks from Hermione and Ginny met Harry. "Why would you name your son after that—that—that _creature excuse for a person_?"

Harry gulped and inched away slightly, looking at Al pleadingly. "You had a good reason in the future." Al said defensively.

"He said I have a good reason in the future." Harry told his audience weakly. Sirius sighed and crossed his arms. "Look Harry… I appreciate you name your eldest son after me and your father, but after _Snivellus_? Not really."

Al frowned. "Can you not make judgments especially if you don't know the full story?"

"That sounds creepily like something Dumbledore would've said." Ginny muttered to Hermione, who grinned a little, watching Al with interest. He's the same Harry—looks, thoughtfulness, and all—but different somehow in a way. Meanwhile, Remus leaned to Arthur.

""I never thought I'd see the day when the name 'Severus' is mixed with 'Potter'." He muttered, as Arthur cracked a slight grin.

Al cleared his throat. "If you're all finished, I'd like to continue my introduction. Don't worry, it won't be long. I'm not as big headed as James."

"Oi!"

James was ignored as the past people fell into silence guiltily.

"I'm going on sixth year, I play chaser, and I'm in—" he paused, looking at his friends first, who all nodded at him encouragingly. "—Slytherin."

His revelation made quite uproar. Not the kind of loud uproar, but a scary silent one, as the future time travelers braced their selves on what the reaction might be. True enough, everyone was glaring, shocked, or just staring at him blankly, like he had grown two more heads.

"Are you sure you're a Potter?" Sirius asked slowly, attempting not to explode as he should. Stuck in this hell hole has brought him no good, especially under the impression that all in Slytherin are Dark Arts addict, thus bringing such a question. But on Al's part, it has gone a little bit too far, that it caused him to explode.

"Sure? _Sure?_" his voice has gone deathly quiet, that it sent shivers even in his fellow time travelers. Ron and Hermione knew at once that he inherited Harry's temper. "Of course I am sure. All my life I've been treated indifferently, just because I'm in Slytherin. Not all in Slytherin are bad, Mr. Black. Andromeda Tonks was in Slytherin, but she married Ted Tonks, who was a muggle born. Being sorted into Slytherin doesn't mean a person is automatically evil. No one in our family even cares that I'm in Slytherin, because we're family. Uncle Bill's daughter is in Slytherin too. No one, nobody cares because we are family. That's all it matters."

His eyes bored into each and every head, and then he left the room, leaving the room in a quiet stance for quite some time.

"Lily," James broke the silence, turning to the auburn- haired girl. "Finish our introductions. I'll go after him."

However, after James left, Lily did not start immediately.

"That has gone a little bit too far, Uncle Sirius. We love Al because he's family. We don't care even if he's in Slytherin. Your question is a bit—severe. You must understand. Al feels so low because he looks just like dad, therefore he is expected to be like him. He is also named after Hogwarts' greatest Headmaster. Do you think he only likes to be called 'Al' just because he doesn't like the name Albus? No. It's because he wants to create his own name. He wants to be known as his self. He did that the second he was sorted into Slytherin, and became a chaser unlike Dad." She explained sadly.

Sirius looked down with the decency to look ashamed. No wonder why he was so affected.

Lily decided to take a deep breath. "My name is Lily Luna Potter, going on fourth year, and I'm in Hufflepuff. I'm a seeker and chaser, but seeker for the House Team, and as you already know, our parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Potter. Maybe Ginny Weasley in this time. If you'll just excuse me,"

She left the room without another word, probably to follow her brothers.

"We'd hate to break the silence—" Fred started, taking all the attention to them.

"—but we really felt the need to say this." George finished, taking a big sigh. Both of them turned to Harry.

"You—"

"—knocked our sister—"

"—three times?!"

Ginny flushed deeper than her hair color, while Harry's face drained of all color. "They said so," he said weakly, his voice small.

_Why did he marry someone with six older brothers? One of whom is his best friend? And how come it's Ginny?_

Molly however, was greatly overjoyed and hugged Harry enthusiastically. "You're officially a part of the family now!"

Arthur chuckled lightly, still can't believe that his little girl would be married. He couldn't even fathom to think of it.

After sometime, Fred and George called Ron and beckoned him to come over, and after exchanging looks from Hermione, followed the Weasley Twins. They talked suspiciously in hushed voices, and Harry, who saw the whole interaction, paled immediately.

"So, those were the Potters." Said the bushy haired girl, looking at the past people. "I suppose Hugo and I are next."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the basement…

* * *

Al's hands were gripping the table so hard that his knuckles turned white. Actually, he was already used to get these kinds of reactions, except that they were at least more polite. He knows that he shouldn't be angry. He knows the rift existing between Gryffindors and Slytherins during this time. This is expected. So why does he feel angry?

"Al," James started softly.

If this was a different situation, Al would've mocked James for managing to say such soft words. But even though James is a player, a joker, and a guy with an ego as big as twenty Quidditch pitches, he is still Al's brother. He has a responsibility.

"I just—I don't—" Al tried very hard not to explode.

"Don't mind them Al. You know you shouldn't" James said quietly.

"I know. But _doubting whether I'm a Potter or not_? It may sound girlish, but I'm hurt." The latter boy replied, banging his forehead on the edge of the table.

"What does the banging of the forehead bring to this situation?" Lily's voice asked, and even though his head was bent down, he could see her eyes rolling. He lifted his head, sighed, and grinned at Lily. Yes, he was surprised too.

"Nothing," he answered. Lily threw her arms around her brother and hugged him tightly. "Don't be stupid. What have we told you about this?" she asked sternly.

Al was amazed by the similarities Lily had with their mother.

"I'm Al Potter. I'm in Slytherin. I was the only one in Hogwarts' history that scored 200 goals in one game." Al answered obediently. James huffed, but grinned inside. It was Al's first game, and he decdied to give the glory to his brother. Like something any brother would do, right?

"They're just in shock, Al. You know that already." James added.

Al took a deep breath and let out a great sigh. "I suppose. Next, I'm never going to travel in the past again."

Lily grinned as James clapped his hands. "Now, why don't we return there? I still want to see Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's faces."

* * *

*Back to the kitchen*

* * *

Rose was feeling like an idiot (that's a first), standing there, with all the attention on her. No matter how often it will be, she'll never get used to attention.

"My name is Rose Weasley, going in sixth year. I'm also in Gryffindor, and I play Keeper." She introduced. Hugo took a step forward. "My name is Hugo Weasley, 4th year, in Hufflepuff. I don't play Quidditch, if you're gonna ask that. Our dad is Ron Weasley."

Molly wiped a tear. She knew she'll have a big family, but she didn't expect to meet them now. _And if she's guessing right…_

"Hey, guys! How much have we missed?" James appeared in the door way, slinging an arm around the blonde girl as a friendly gesture. She rolled her eyes, obviously disgusted, but didn't push him away.

"Rose and Hugo just introduced. They're about to tell who their mum is." She answered, trying hard not to smirk in excitement. James though, didn't bother to hide his.

"Who would marry ickle- Ronniekins?" Ginny asked out of pure innocence obviously stating that she was implying something. Ron glared, misunderstanding the implied thing. "What are you trying to say? That I'm not marriable?"

Rose and Hermione snorted at the made up word.

Ginny, on the other hand, grinned slyly as her eyes flicked over to Hermione. "I'm just saying that the person who would marry you must have power to control you and suffer your bottomless pit."

Fred and George high fived their sister.

"Well," Rose interrupted, a giggle trying to take over her "Aunt Ginny's right. Our mum is Hermione Granger, as many of you would have guessed."

Ron flushed maroon, like he was just shocked, pleased, and embarrassed at the same time. His eyes were starting to bur, but he clutched the edge of the table firmly. A wide mantel of joy expanded in his chest as he avoided Hermione's eyes, which was currently doing quite the same.

Sirius was laughing loud, Fred and George were exchanging bets, Tonks winked at Hermione, Remus was chuckling, and Molly and Arthur were both grinning happily.

"I thought Hermione would be smarter than to marry ickle- Ronniekins." Fred grumbled, although there was a teasing smile on his face. Ron glared at him and Hermione looked at him aghast.

"Excuse me?" she asked, her voice unusually an octave high. Harry chuckled, and was soon laughing at his two red faced mates who could've rivaled the tomato.

"I wouldn't laugh, if I were you. You married my sister after all." Ron whispered to Harry furiously, and was rewarded with the color draining out from his face. "I haven't done it yet."

The reactions that lasted a little longer than expected thoroughly entertained the visitors, and when they were ready to move on, Tonks took notice of Scorpius and Hailey.

"Excuse me, not mean offense, but what is the P-W C—"

"P-W C?" the future kids echoed, staring at Tonks blankly.

"Potter- Weasley Clan," Tonks explained, grinning cheekily.

It rose a chuckle from all.

"So, what are you doing with Malfoy?" Tonks asked, and the past people silenced, laughter draining out from their eyes and were replaced with mixed emotions. Scorpius and Hailey's throat tightened.

_**Hey, I did this at 12 midnight, so sorry for the corrections. **_


	5. Chapter 4

_**So, hello people! **_

**PANDAFiiED, Luckygirl1291, Ower, Sandra Nott-Weasley, and Elphaba01, SilverWolf26282, Skyra46, kronos army(**_**I still can't believe Kronos' army is following me [kidding, but thank you!])**_**, Tinix, Bridget Narcissa Malfoy, molly74736, and BiggestPJOandHPfan thank you!**

** BiggestPJOandHPfan – I can't really promise faster updates more than once a week, because school is coming… and here's your update, by the way!**

**Thanks again, everyone!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_Chapter 4:_

"They're our friends." Al said sharply, speaking for the first time since they came back.

The crowd all fell silent, remembering how sensitive Al has been about being judgmental. The silence broke when Sirius cleared his throat. "Look, kid. I'm sorry for a while ago, okay? What you said is right—we're family. And I'm pretty sure that your family is different from mine, who disowned me just because I'm not in their preferred house. But seriously, a _Malfoy_?"

He did not even use the serious- Sirius pun, so he must be—uhm—pretty serious.

"Well, Hailey and Scorp have been our brother and sister in everything but blood." Hugo supplied, taking a step forward.

"They also help us with our home works and random problems, and they share us sweets they receive from Mrs. Malfoy every Wednesday." Lily added with a grin. Ron and Harry exchanged glances, which went by unnoticed.

"They also saved our lives." Rose said with a small smile.

"Two times." Al added, a little bit of his cold demeanor gone.

"_And _they're like—twins! They can prank as brilliant as anyone _if _Scorpius is in the right mind." James grinned as Scorpius glared at him. "Oi!"

"Aw, Jamie is that true?" Hailey asked, fluttering her eyelashes. It has been common knowledge that people get easily deceived by her eyes. James flushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Shut up."

Hailey would have laughed, but one look from Scorpius and she fell silent.

"Can we introduce ourselves now?" the boy asked calmly.

"Go ahead." Sirius waved his hand, as if he doesn't really care.

"My name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, going on sixth year, I'm in Slytherin with Al, and I play seeker." He smiled a little at the end, and then he nodded at Hailey. She decided to take a step forward.

"If only you're not Malfoy's daughter…" Fred and George grumbled, looking at her in a rather strange way. Hailey arched an eyebrow dangerously and turned to them with a sadistic smile. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, no—" Fred gulped nervously.

"—none at all." George added encouragingly.

Hailey grinned and sent a look at James, obviously saying that her power isn't crumbling, to which the latter rolled his eyes. "My name is Hailey Malfoy."

"Oi, full name!" Al called with a grin. Hailey sent him a sharp glare.

"What did I do for you to do this to me?" she asked.

"Now, Hailey, I gave them my full name." he said calmly, still with a teasing grin. Hailey shook her head rapidly, as the other time travelers watched her amusedly. Only those in her year and upwards knew her real name, which was called in the Sorting, but she did a great deal of threatening and pampering so it won't leak out.

"Come on, kid. I'm sure your name isn't as bad as 'Nymphadora'." Tonks said comfortingly, with a wince at the last given word.

Hailey sighed and weighed her chances. _We're going to obliviate them, so I'll still be able to regain my dignity. But then Hugo and Lily would know, and then my life is ruined._

"Fine. But _no one _ever gives any of you the right to call me by my full name. That includes _you_, James Potter."

Sirius and Remus flinched at the familiar tone of venom while Hailey took a deep breath.

"My name is Hailendra Mariè Malfoy." She glared at anyone who dared to laugh, which is nearly everyone, but they had to stifle their laughter. "_Please _call me Hailey. I'm sixteen years old, in Gryffindor."

An audible gasp echoed inside the room, but unlike Al, Hailey seemed to enjoy the reaction. Scorpius, seeing the look on his sister's face, rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. Unbelievable, isn't it?" She grinned. "Anyway, I play Chaser, renowned Gryffindor Queen, and Rover plan mistress."

"What the heck is a Rover?" Ron asked confusedly. Hailey and James exchanged mischievous looks and grinned, but Rose held up her hand, making them stop.

"Now's not the time, guys. We still have to figure out why we're here." She said. James pouted and Hailey sighed dejectedly, but nevertheless none of them objected.

"We should—"

"Hang on, where's Louis?" Lily asked, cutting off Rose and gathering the attention.

They all looked around for awhile… and around… and around. All the time travelers' eyes widened. "Louis! Louis Weasley!"

Then Sirius remembered the pretty boy that was with them.

"He was just behind me!" Hugo squeaked, explaining to the others. "Guys! I'm here, what happened—"

Louis appeared holding a camera in his hands and his hair a little disheveled. All of them sighed in relief.

"Where were you?" Rose demanded.

"Just upstairs. I heard a noise and I checked it out. That's the one called Buckbeak, right? No hippogriff that large exists in our time—"

"Louis, next time, could you please tell us where you're going? You're giving us heart attacks." Lily reprimanded. It was really much of a resemblance of Ginny Potter.

"I'm sorry." The eighteen- year- old boy said apologetically, turning to the others charmingly. "So, is it my turn now?"

All of them nodded.

"My name is Louis Weasley, Bill Weasley's third child, graduated Gryffindor, now a photographer and blogger in both the muggle and wizarding world." He grinned, holding up his camera.

"And your mum would be…?" Molly trailed off, trying to figure out who this child's mother might be. Meanwhile, Ron nudged Harry. "He's kind of familiar, isn't he?"

Harry nodded distinctly.

"Well, you've seen my mum around here for some time, and in the future a lot of times… My mum is Fleur Weasley nee Delacour."

"Isn't that… the girl from the French school?" Mrs. Weasley frowned. Louis nodded. "So, my dad around here still?"

"I'm sorry, but he already came back to work. You know, curse breaking—" Arthur answered. Louis paused. "A great convenience for him then. Unlike Aunt Ginny, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, and Uncle Harry here—they're competing with the tomatoes."

His comment made a great laugh, until a knock on the door interrupted them. As a necessary precaution, all children were told to move away. They did obediently as told.

"That must be Professor Dumbledore. I contacted him earlier." Molly told everyone. She opened the door, and indeed, Professor Dumbledore was there. The very same one, with the long white beard, twinkling yet intimidating blue eyes, and the half moon spectacles he was wearing. Though his presence was kind and welcoming, his blue eyes still refused to meet Harry's.

"Professor Dumbledore," cried the children, surprised. Professor Dumbledore regarded them with a smile.

"Hello. I was informed that we have visitors." He said, by the way of a greeting.

"Oh yes, sir. We're thinking if you could help us get back to our time." said Rose, nodding at the Headmaster fervently.

"Alright, the next things to be discussed are for the Order Members and adults only, so all of you, go on, up—"

"Mum, but—"

"Mrs. Weasley, -"

"Hang on, we're—"

"No excuses! Go on, up!"

Unbeknownst to the Weasley matriarch, James leaned down to his Uncle Fred's ear. "We'll tell you later."

Fred grinned at him and played along with his mother, and went up the stairs to tell the others what James said to him.

"Now, may I hear how you were able to come here?" Dumbledore asked, sitting down on a chair comfortably. The time travelers recounted their story, about how they came here, up to their suspicions of the Mirror of Time. By the end of their story, Dumbledore was frowning.

"I suppose I should get back to my office to do some research. But for now I think it is best for all of you to stay here for awhile. Do remember that it is important not to let anything slip." He warned. All the time travelers nodded. Then, the strange Headmaster smiled, nodded to the other Order members present, and then left the kitchen.

* * *

_*In the year2022*_

* * *

Teddy Lupin, a tall man that should not be described because he is a Metamorphmagus, walked around Grimmauld Place restlessly. They just found out that eight of their family members are missing, and it has caused a grave damage ever since. Victoire Lupin, his wife, was trying to console Ginny downstairs while Harry contacted the necessary people to notify of the kids' absence.

The Metamorphmagus entered Al's room on the fourth floor, for the kids might have left a clue as to where they went to. The room did not show any sign of forcing in or any struggles, in fact the only thing that is left in the room is a pendant, which Teddy nearly stepped on, lest he didn't look where he's going at.

He picked up the strange mirror pendant and held it up, before noticing a white parchment beside it. _"Tempus Speculum, aperire!"_

Teddy frowned. The words were obviously in another language, but he has to be right to assume that it has a connection with the pendant and the kids' disappearance. He set the pendant on the table and pointed his wand at it, uttering the words _"Tempus Speculum, aperire!"_

The vortex opened once again.

* * *

_**It was a short one, but nevertheless an update. Mind you, I'm not really a fan of super long chapters… It gets boring for awhile.**_

_**I just decided that Teddy should be added in, because if anyone in the next generation deserves to travel in time, it would be him. Don't you think?**_

_**Thanks again, everyone. **_


	6. Chapter 5

_**How nice of you all to stop by!**_

_**Again, **_**arigato, xie xie ni, gracias, salamat, and thank you **_**for the follows, reviews, and favorites.**_

_**By the way, if you want, I've got a portrait of Scorpius and Hailey in my profile—just that the Hailey does not have dark violet eyes (it's a hard thing to search for, mind you).**_

_**If the link does not work out, please notify me.**_

**Does anyone else notice that Ron and Hermione's children have the same initials with them? **

**Ron Weasley - Rose Weasley - R.W.**

**Hermione Weasley - Hugo Weasley - H. W.**

**...**

**Okay, I'll walk out now...**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… or Scorpius Malfoy (unfortunately)… or Albus Potter… Anyway, here's Chapter 5. _

* * *

Chapter 5: Teddy's Arrival and the Big Revelation

A few minutes after Professor Dumbledore left, the past teenagers were asked (ordered, most likely) to clean up the house, which didn't cheer them up at all once Molly said the future teenagers doesn't have to clean too. So that they won't feel bad, the future ones presented their selves to Mrs. Weasley. She reluctantly agreed.

James, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, and Louis were assigned to the attic, since it was the largest and they had magic (except Ron and Harry) to help them.

Hermione, Ginny, Lily and Hugo were assigned to clean the drawing room.

Al, Hailey, Scorpius, and Rose volunteered to clean the basement.

* * *

_James, Fred, Louis, Harry, George, and Ron_

* * *

"Of all places, we get stucked with the dirtiest one." Ron grumbled, dusting off the boxes which contained the heads of the previous house elves that served 'The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black'.

Louis flicked off his wand. "Aww, Uncle Ron. Don't be like that! Think of the bright side!" he beamed.

"Which would be?" Ron asked, watching as they used magic to clean things.

"We get quality time with each other!" Louis proclaimed dramatically.

"So, we've been—"

"—meaning to ask." George finished, turning to James.

"Do tell us what a Rover is." The Weasley Twins chorused. A wicked grin spread on James' face and he cleared his throat.

"The Rovers is a special trio that has spread terror in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since 2017. It is founded by James Potter II, along with his sidekick, Fred Weasley II—"

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

"Don't interrupt him while he's introducing his precious group, Uncle Harry. Just listen." Louis advised, not hearing the other parts because James didn't even pause.

"—We continue pranking using the Weasley Brand and Marauder trade mark, but making sure that our subject are safe. Also called the 'Impossible Trio', the Rovers were famed to be the best pranksters Hogwarts ever had!" James finished, panting slightly at the end. "Any questions?"

Harry raised his hand obediently, which earned snickers from Fred, George, and Ron. "Who's Fred Weasley II?"

James and Louis exchanged quick glances which was fortunately unnoticed. "Uncle George's son." Anything else?"

"Why on earth—"

"—would you be—"

"—the best pranksters—"

"—Hogwarts ever had?" asked a confused Fred and George.

James shrugged. "Aunt Minnie M. – you know, Professor McGonagall—said so."

George's eyes widened. "We should leave her a nice, big, trademark so she'll see what a real prankster is."

James snorted and shook his head, leaving the others amused.

* * *

_Hermione, Hugo, Ginny, and Lily_

* * *

"I'm so glad we're assigned in the Drawing Room." Lily sighed happily as se swept the floor. Hugo, who was briefly inspecting the Black Tapestry, grinned.

"I bet dad isn't too happy." He said.

Hermione and Ginny briefly looked at each other and turned to the kids.

"So, how are we in the future?" Hermione asked awkwardly.

Lily paused for a while. _They're going to be obliviated anyway. But how will the past events be explained? We can't leave this people without memories. They neither can use a Time turner. _So, she settled for a safe answer.

"Great! Best. People. Ever." She grinned. _I'll need to ask Rose later_.

"That's wonderful." Ginny grinned back.

"So, Al, Rose, Scorpius, and Hailey—are they really that close?" Hermione questioned. Lily and Hugo nodded.

"Scorpius and Hailey are twins—they're basically inseparable. Rose and Al are the closest in the family. I heard the four of them met on the train, and haven't left each other since. Except when Rover Widewings emerges, Hailey goes from being a studious girl to a mischievous vixen." Hugo grinned.

"A Rover." Ginny echoed blankly.

"Oh, it's the group James built. It's also called the Impossible Trio, because it's composed of a Weasley, a Potter, and a Malfoy." Lily told his mum, and then she noticed the glazed and dizzy look in her mum's eyes.

"Still can't believe that you married Harry Potter?" she teased, her eyes twinkling. Ginny blushed and slight nodded.

"I really thought he'll only see me as Ron's little sister." She admitted. Lily patted her mum's shoulder comfortingly. "Just be patient and don't give up, mum. Otherwise, I won't be existing!" she grinned happily when Ginny, if possible, blushed even deeper.

"Yeah, that goes the same for you, mum. Dad is just thick. Once he gets past that phase, it'll be worth it." Hugo advised, dusting off the fireplace.

"Hugo, are you settling to be a love adviser?" Lily asked amusedly. Hugo shuddered. "Shut up."

"Our future kids are advising us about love." Hermione murmured to Ginny, who cracked a smile.

* * *

_Al, Rose, Scorpius, and Hailey_

* * *

"When do you two plan on telling us that you're together?" Hailey asked casually as she wiped dust off the table.

It caused Scorpius to trip on his own foot and Rose to choke, sending the other two into laughter. _Way to be the obvious_.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rose stated firmly, not blushing at all. If Al and Hailey don't know her enough, they'll probably believe her. Unfortunately for Scorpius and Rose, they do.

"Oh come on, Rosie. Hiding it won't help in your case." Al grinned, sitting on a chair..

"I told you—"

Scorpius sighed. "Let's just tell them about it. You know those two—they'd take the mickey out of us just to find out." He told Rose, who groaned.

"So, you admit it then?" Hailey asked eagerly, literally bouncing up and down her seat. Scorpius took Rose's hand and showed it to them. "Yes, happy?"

The other two frowned thoughtfully and then to their surprise, shook their heads. "Not particularly. Remember in first year? We promised we'll keep you away from each other. Uncle Ron will kill us."

Rose rolled her eyes and Scorpius paled at the mentioned name.

"You got together last April… sixteenth, right?" Al confirmed.

"How did you know?" Rose asked.

"Al has the Marauder's Map, _and _we share dormitories. Of course we'll know if someone sneaks out and meets up at places like broom closets." Hailey said slyly, making Rose and Scorpius shift their eyes away from her suggestive tone.

Al barked laughter. "Who'd have thought Rose Weasley, the goody two shoes, sneaking out to meet people?"

"How long did you two know, by the way?" Scorpius questioned, desperately wanting to change the topic, while wiping sweat from his face.

"At first we just had suspicions." Al admitted.

"Then when the rumor about McLaggen spread that he'll be proclaiming his love for Rose, and you, my dear brother, punched the poor guy, it is confirmed." Hailey grinned triumphantly, adding subconsciously; _Thank goodness I started that rumor._

"Does anyone else know?" asked Roe warily. Al and Hailey shook their heads. "Only us."

Suddenly, a crash and a scream upstairs interrupted their conversations.

...

* * *

A man with dark green hair has fallen face- flat on the ground in the Drawing Room, emitting screams from Ginny and Hermione, and squeaks from Lily and Hugo.

"Lily, Hugo—thank Merlin, you're safe! Where are we? Where are the others? Aunt Ginny? Aunt Hermione? Why—"

Teddy Lupin froze in his tracks when a man with sandy brown hair and a woman with a pink one entered the room, their wands pointed at them.

His head whirled and his insides clenched. He barely heard anyone or anything—it was like the world and only them.

Steps towards the room stopped him from doing anything rash, and in entered a dusty James, a grinning Louis, a completely eared George, and a living Fred. Sirius was there too.

Molly and Arthur both looked younger.

He didn't even notice that four more teenagers entered the room.

He's finally seeing his parents for the first time in real life.

Teddy couldn't take it all anymore. He fainted.

* * *

_**Review, Follow, Favorite!**_

**|B|l|a|c|k|L|i|l|y|1|7|**


	7. Chapter 6

**Oh… my… **_**what a marvelous tune it was the best night … **_

_**Okay, I'll stop singing. I just… never got to have reviews that are higher than two, so thanks ever much for your support! Because of that, here's the next chapter!**_

_**Friendly reminder, though. I would not to be able to update faster for the next days, because our school is starting this Monday. I'll only be updating on weekdays and possibly holidays.**_

_Chapter 6: Finding a way for Communication_

* * *

Teddy Lupin sat up from a bed with a hand on his head. He stretched out his neck and yawned, looking around his surroundings. His mind recognized Grimmauld Place, which brought a frown on his face. _What am I doing in Grim—oh. Oh… __**Oh?**_

His skin turned deadly white and his hair pale blonde as he ran downstairs, in the drawing room, where in fact, everyone were gathered in. Not just a simple everyone, everyone including his parents, Sirius, Fred, and the others, whom he thought he would never see again. His hair turned gloomy brown as he sat down.

"Teddy, you're awake!" Lily cried happily, hugging Teddy. Teddy hugged her and patted her back. Remus and Tonks got up and approached him quietly.

"They explained to us everything." Tonks murmured, looking up to meet his eyes. Teddy smiled at her and his hair turned neon orange. "We're sorry for not being there."

"It's not your fault. I know you wanted to give me a better world. I understand." Teddy said, and then he added, "—mum, dad…"

It felt strange to call someone who had been a complete stranger to him for the past twenty five years his parents, but nevertheless… If you're in the Wizarding world, of course it's strange.

Tonks wiped her eyes and hugged her future son, and Remus did too, all with a warm smile on their faces.

The other time travelers watched the exchange with small smiles. They already introduced Teddy while he was asleep, and explained why Teddy fainted, but other than the death of Remus and Tonks', they did not mention anyone else's.

"So, I heard you're married?" Tonks asked interestedly, glancing at Teddy's left ring finger.

"Oh yes. To a very wonderful girl named Victoire Weasley- Lupin." He grinned. Sirius cleared his throat. "So, you've got any young cubs?"

Remus glared at Sirius and everyone snickered at the strangely funny pun. Teddy shrugged embarrassedly. "Not yet, but we've been expecting one."

"Looks like it's not only Teddy that's married." Fred suddenly said, making everyone turn to him. George caught this and smirked. "Yeah, someone's wearing a ring too."

Ginny's eyes wandered aroung and saw the ring—a plain golden band, shining on… James' finger?

Ginny looked at him with wide eyes. "You're married already?"

Everyone gaped at him in shock. "Oh, this? It does not mean I'm married… it means that I'm committed to the Rovers. It's our 'friendship' ring, see?" James said casually, showing up the room.

Up close, you can see the word '_Rover_' inscribed around the ring.

"I have one too." Hailey presented, showing up her left ring finger. "We got it from Professor Filius before he retired. It's relatively useful, especially in pranks."

"How so?" Fred and George chorused, inspecting the rings that can't be removed.

"We can communicate through this rings—he placed a—that's it!" James suddenly snapped his fingers and everyone turned to look at him.

"We can call dad from his wedding ring—remember?" he turned to Hailey, who's smile widened. "You're right!"

"James, Hailey, what are you two on about now?" Teddy asked confusedly. Hailey nodded at James and he pulled out his wand, pointing it on his ring, and said in a clear voice. _"Harry James Potter, year 2022"_

The others watched in awe as the ring emitted a blinking red light, and James moved his mouth closer to the ring. "Hello? Hello? Can anyone hear me? Dad? Are you there?"

Another voice—older, stronger, but definitely Harry's—answered his call. _"James, is that you?"_

"Dad! Yes, it's me James!"

"_Where are you? You have all in the family very worried! Is Teddy with you?"_

"Yes dad, Teddy's here. And Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Uncle Fred, Uncle George, Grandma, Grandpa, Louis, Rose, Hailey, Scorpius, Al, Lily, Hugo, younger you, younger Aunt Hermione, younger uncle Ron,-"

"_Hold on a minute! What do you mean Sirius?"_

"Uhm—dad? Don't get too angry with us, okay? We kind of—uhm—traveled back in time. In fact, it's August 12, 1995."

Flat line. There was a long sound of silence from the other line and the others looked at the ring in anticipation.

"_You're not kidding, are you?"_

James smirked a little. "No dad, I'm Sirius. Deadly Sirius."

"_It's not a nice joke, James Sirius Potter. Hang on; you'll be so dead with your mum and other aunts."_

James flinched and shouted, "But it's not my fault!" to no avail.

A little while later came the voices of others. _"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! WHAT IS YOUR DAD TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE STUCK IN THE PAST? TO 1995 OF ALL PLACES? THAT IS SO DANGEROUS!"_

Present Ginny flushed when everyone turned to look at her, and Ron even mouthed. "I had no idea you could talk that loud."

"Mum, listen first for awhile, okay?"

"_DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO—"_

"_Gin, calm down. How are we going to help them if you're like that?"_

Future Ginny eventually calmed down, making everyone let out a relieved sigh and plucked their fingers out of their ears.

"_James, are you still there?"_

"Yes, dad."

"_Now, tell me how you got in there."_

So, James recounted their story to his dad from the very start, while having the feeling that it wasn't only his dad who was listening, but there are also others in the future that are listening.

"_Okay, then. I'm going to contact Draco Malfoy and demand for some answers, while you lot stay there and never get out of that house."_

"Yes, sir!"

James saluted and the line went out, also the red light from the ring.

He turned to the others with a relieved smile. "So, is there anything for lunch, Grandma? My stomach has been rumbling ever since we came here."

* * *

_*In the year 2022*_

* * *

It wasn't a usual sight, but rather interesting. Everyone was gathered in the living room, even Draco and Astoria Malfoy, who came upon Harry's request. Everyone was staring intently at Draco, who had his head bowed on his hands.

"Where did you get that Mirror?" Ron asked, fury dancing in his eyes as he glared at his former nemesis.

"He didn't introduce his self, but he said I could save the world if I give the necklace to my daughter." Draco muttered, still not looking up.

"And you believed him?" Hermione demanded. "Obviously." Ron snorted.

"Maybe we should contact Kingsley so he could help us." Bill suggested tentatively. Harry nodded at him. "That's right. I'd better contact Professor Flitwick too, so he could teach us the Charm he used on James' ring. We should use something more convenient to talk to everyone."

"Why did you agree to send that to our daughter?" Astoria mumbled to her husband, her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't even know it could transport them back in time!"

"Now, we should wait calmly and trust that the kids don't do anything so stupid." Angelina soothed them.

"With Rose and Hailey with them? Not _so _stupid things, yes." George grinned, but his grin faltered as easily. _Fred was alive in that time. Maybe… maybe…_

* * *

_Back to our present_

* * *

Spending their first night in 1995 was interesting.

Teddy slept in Remus' room. He listened attentively while Remus told him stories about the Marauders, their adventures together, and the pranks they did. Teddy in return told about most of his life, but was frowning sadly inside. _His memories of me will be deleted when we return._

James and Louis shared a room with George and Fred. They spent a night talking with Fred and George about Quidditch and pranks, and the things invented and discovered in the future.

Al, Hugo, and Scorpius stayed with Harry and Ron. They mostly talked about Quidditch, and how Harry and Ron often argued about age. Somehow, Ron always insists that the Chudley Cannons is going to be first in the future's future. Al and Scorpius thought that this was highly impossible.

Hailey, Rose, and Lily spent the night with Hermione and Ginny. Hailey told Hermione about her uncanny likeness with Rose while Hailey plaited Ginny's hair, which she learned from Victoire when she was younger.

By twelve thirty midnight, James woke up because of his heated ring, signaling that someone was contacting him. He turned and put the ring next to his mouth.

"Who's there?"

"Me."

Hailey's voice. James internally groaned.

"What do you want?"

"I can't sleep."

"So?"

"This is your house! I'm the visitor! Shouldn't you—I don't know—entertain me or something?"

"What do you want me to do? Dance?"

"No. You awfully suck at that. Come down here in the basement. Faster!"

The boy sighed and groaned, getting up from his bed and climbing down the stairs sleepily and going in the basement. He knew that she wouldn't stop pestering him until he does.

When he reached the basement, she was sitting on a chair with a mug of what looked like hot chocolate.

"Where did you get that?" he asked confusedly. Hailey shrugged and handed him one. "Somewhere here."

James sat on the couch and stretched comfortably, sipping up hot chocolate. "What do you want from me?"

"Talk… Just talk." Hailey grinned, sitting down beside him and gathering up her feet.

So, he did. He talked about the time he almost blew up their house. He talked about Al's first time on a broom, which he could hardly remember. He talked about his dreams in the future, which included being an auror and a professional Quidditch player. Just as he was out of subject, Hailey had already fallen asleep on his shoulder, an empty mug on her hand.

Then he heard a noise.

_Dub dub Dub dub Dub dub Dub dub… _

James froze. He gulped and placed a calming hand over his heart. _Why am I getting nervous? _

He straightened up and glanced at the girl on his shoulder, her hair covering up her face. He lifted his hand and placed the stands of hair behind her ear, and his heart beat even faster.

_It's not like it's the first time she slept on your shoulder…_

… _so why are you feeling this way?_

He shuddered violently, which woke Hailey up, and she looked at him blearily. "What?"

"You should go upstairs. You _are _sleepy now."

She sighed and got up, placing the mug on the table. "Your voice induces sleep. G`night Prongs."

"Night, Widewings."

* * *

Fate watched the scene with interest. She hardly believed that Father Time would agree to her deal. Well, maybe it has something to do with Death on her side. But Fate entered the Earth Room with a confident smile, and looked down at the messed up world.

Things are rather interesting, and she enjoyed watching the epic reactions. _The Mirror of Time is a highly sensitive thing with a cruel past. Maybe I should… interfere a bit some more. I don't like giving happy endings to people who don't deserve it._

* * *

_**Chicken soup! (I call it chicken soup if the chapter has a scene that is not relative to the plot) Well, next chapter, I've been planning on a ScorRose, so be prepared!)**_

**I think there'll be some more clues regarding the Mirror of Time next chapter, so yeah.****  
**

**Tell me what you think!**

_**~BlackLily17**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks, again!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Severus Tobias Snape just heard the most absurd thing in his whole life. There are nine persons from the future currently residing in 12 Grimmauld Place, and Dumbledore has instructed him to go there to send a message.

He let out a grave sigh and adopted his plain, cold look, and then knocked on the door. Molly Weasley opened it and invited him inside, where he was told that the children were waiting.

True enough, everyone currently in Grimmauld Place were there, except for nine persons certainly familiar but not recognizable.

"What are you doing here, Snape?" Sirius asked sharply. Snape internally rolled his eyes. "I'm here to send a message from Professor Dumbledore."

"What is it?" Remus asked, striving to be polite as possible.

"I suppose it is only right for me to know the names of the recepients of the message." The professor arched an eyebrow.

He saw the future kids glance at each other, before a duplicate of his late nemesis stood.

"Potter. James Sirius Potter."

A second boy stood, the boy that inherited Lily's green eyes. "Albus, sir. Albus Severus Potter." He said quietly.

Snape felt gob smacked on the face. He was almost caught off guard if only he didn't master that cold, brooding look that Gryffindors either feared or hated for his past years of teaching. He used the very slightest legilimens on the boy, and if we wan't wrong, the Harry of the future already knew what he did.

"Lily, sir. Lily Potter."

Snape swallowed down a lump in his throat.

"Rose Weasley."

"Hugo Weasley."

"Louis Weasley."

"Scorpius Malfoy."

Snape scrutinized the boy who called himself Scorpius Malfoy. Is he hallucinating? A Malfoy with Potters and Weasleys?

"Hailey Malfoy."

"Teddy Lupin."

Cnape didn't know what to say, so he settled for a sneer.

"Professor Dumbledore said that he's trying to track a book entitled _Timeless_. Everything written in that book is believed to be legends and fictions, but it is the most accurate one, since Merlin wrote it himself. It is already translated into different languages, interpreted differently across the globe, but still held pretty much the same information if one reads between the lines."

"Timeless? _Timeless…_" Sirius was muttering under his breath, as if racking his brain to remember something. "I recall… I think…"

Remus frowned at his friend's behavior. "Is there something you want to tell us, Sirius?"

"I think I remember Bella, Cissy, and Reg grab a book from the library and Bella was translating it to—yes! Its title was the French or Latin of _Timeless_."

"_èternel_?" Louis suggested in French, making Sirius snap his fingers and nod rapidly. "Yes, yes that's it!"

"I suppose we should get that book somehow." James said thoughtfully. Lily glared at his brother. "_Or_, we could _not _break the law and tell Professor Dumbledore about it."

A sudden ringing in their midst, like a phone, disrupted the unofficial meeting. Everyone glanced around, trying to find the object, until Remus and Teddy's sensitive hearing found it—a fork.

Teddy grabbed the ringing fork and peered at it closely, shaking it awkwardly, and then placed it a little bit close to his ear. "Um—hello?"

"_Teddy?"_

"Uncle Harry?"

"_Yes, yes it's me."_

"What's this?"

"_Oh, Professor Flitwick taught us a little spell. Put down the thing—"_

"Fork?"

Even in his imagination, Teddy could see his godfather's amused look. _"Fork?" _he repeated.

"Uh huh."

"_That's ridiculous. Well then, put down that fork and let me talk to everyone around."_

Teddy set down the fork in the middle of the table and everyone gathered around it.

"_So, Hermione here contacted Kingsley, our present day minister, and he's already communicating with Unspeakables who could help in your case."_

"_Well," _Older Hermione stated _"The Unspeakables don't want to reveal the information, so I guess it's confidential enough. I already researched about the Mirror of Time, but what I found out is how it functions and who invented it. It was created from newest soil born on earth, silver tears of a newborn phoenix, and the blood of a creature with a time traveler's blood. Its first appearance and usage came from a man named Leonard Laurent. I am just about to look him up."_

"Professor Dumbledore here told us about a book called _Timeless_, which Uncle Sirius thinks is something Bellatrix Lestrange had. Do you lot now anything about it?" Hailey asked.

"_Timeless? The one written by Merlin? The Malfoy Family has an original copy of that, although it's in French, Eternel. I only found out when I turned twenty." _Draco's voice said.

All people in the past exchanged looks. "Where is it dad?" Scorpius asked, looking at the fork hopefully.

"_It's in the Malfoy Family vault. Although, Scorpius has the key right now and—"_

Another voice, a woman's, probably Mrs. Malfoy's judging by how the Malfoy Twins cringed when they heard her voice. _"HAILENDRA MARIE MALFOY! SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY! YOU BETTER NOT GET DANGEROUS IDEAS!"_

Scorpius and Hailey looked at the fork weakly. "We're not."

They heard multi voices from the fork, telling Mrs. Malfoy to calm down, and after a while, older Harry finally talked.

"_I suppose that's all the information we could give. Let's contact each other once we got more news. Stay safe, everyone."_

* * *

A week later, things became more underproductive. Hermione from the future had a hard time searching for Leonard Laurent, because he was only known as a character in Merlin's book, and because Scorpius has the key, they can't get it out.

Meanwhile in the past, they told Dumbledore all the information they got and also mentioned about Eternel. He said that he is still thinking ways on how to get the book without breaking the law.

In short, without anything to do in the house, it became a tad bit boring.

Scorpius poked the impassive Rose's cheek but his hand was slapped away instantly. He sighed and sat down next to her, earning sniggers from Al and Hailey, who were both pretending that they were looking through an album at the other corner of the room.

They were in RAB's room, killing off time together, and currently, Scorpius was trying to convince Rose to tell the family about their status.

"Rose… Rosie… Hon… Come on, it can't be that bad." Scorpius coaxed budging her lightly, but Rose just turned to him with an eyebrow arched.

"Can't be _that _bad?" she repeated dully, "Scorpius Hyperion, how can you say htat it _can't be that bad_? We're in the past! You know how worse things are here."

Scorpius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We're going to alter their memories. I just want to be official, Rose. Even just here in the past."

Rose sighed and cupped his face gently. "I do too. But things aren't really in the right time now. We'll have to wait."

He leaned his forehead against hers and grinned. "Okay. But if I can't help myself, you'll have to endure your father's wrath once I snog you in front of him."

Rose narrowed her eyes. "You would do no such thing."

Scorpius smiled slyly, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Wouldn't I?"

Just as their lips were about to brush, Al and Hailey both shouted, "Oi!"

"What?" the couple chorused innocently.

"Stop doing—icky things." Hailey shuddered awkwardly, her ears heated up. "Jealous?" Rose teased.

Al snorted. "As if. Disgusted, oh yes."

"Why don't you do the same?" Scorpius suggested jokingly. Al and Hailey shuddered violently and jumped away from each other.

"Yuck!"

"Don't ever say such a thing. Never."

"Besides, I'm a big supporter of Al squared." Hailey grinned.

"Al squared?" Al echoed blankly.

"Albus times Alice. Al squared." She explained, shrugging lightly, referring to Alice Longbottom II, a girl also in their year.

"I do not—"

"Don't even try to explain, Albus. You look melted every time she smiles at you." Rose teased her cousin.

"Yeah, like how Scorpius looks at Rose before when they weren't together yet. Stupid." Hailey added, laughing at the offended look Scorpius and Al had.

"Oi! How does this come back to me?"

* * *

_**Okay, it's been a while, but I've been really busy. Sorry :)**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**I am sooooo sorry… I know it's been a really long time, but I promise to continue this, AND finish it, but I'm sure it will take time. Ugh. Blame my school. I'm not having a good sleep for three consecutive days!**_

_**Anyway, I have a story to tell. It was a Friday, and my friends and I were in the library to borrow books, as what we were accustomed to. I really can't find a book. My friend began whining about my slowness, and then I told her to get me a good book, or I'll choose Twilight. I don't hate Twilight; I plan on reading it anyway. I don't want to judge unless I finished reading. But she does, so she immediately searched all the shelves for good books. Hah! I guess I found my shabti!**_

_**Funny? No? Okay, XD **_

* * *

BLAG.

Fred and George both fell on the floor, their faces showing undisguised disappointment. It caught the attention of most people in the room, all the rest of the kids.

"What happened?" Rose asked curiously. Fred sighed glumly. "They decided not to do anything. Even when the book is in the reach of our hands." He said dramatically. George snorted in agreement.

"That's sad. How will we get home?" Lily asked.

"The _Eternel _is a very rare book. I doubt we'll find another one soon enough." Hermione frowned.

"AND so many things might change in the future. I wonder how two timelines still exist together in this kind of situation." Al mused, leaning over the table to grab a book. James groaned.

"Don't tell me there's going to be another Rose!" he whined. Hailey whacked the back of his head. "OI! That—"

"GUYS! That's enough!" Scorpius and Hugo chorused, scolding the both of them.

"Well, anyway, where would they get a new book? That book is extremely essential, as far as I could tell." Ginny said, looking over her brothers. Fred and George shook their heads.

That night, the Order of the Phoenix was having their meeting on how to get the _Eternel_, wherein Fred and George decided to listen in using their Extendable Ears. The night was colder than they thought when Teddy entered the room, looking shaken up.

"Ted, is it true they're not going to do anything?" Lily asked him, after they have given him water to drink. Teddy gulped, and then nodded.

"They refuse to do anything illegal, or anything that _might _reveal us." He said. James snorted. "Pah. As if we haven't broken any laws by travelling back in time."

"Point!" Lily chirped dully.

"So, what do we do now?" Ron asked, looking up from the chess board.

Hailey glanced at Scorpius, who was looking at her as well. He arched an eyebrow, and she nodded, cocking her head sideways. Scorpius sent her a look that said "We're dead!" and Hailey grinned mischievously.

"What was that?" Rose asked sharply. Scorpius and Hailey looked at her innocently. "What?"

Rose's eyes narrowed as she scanned the innocent faces of her boyfriend and his sister. She spent six long years with them to not be doubtful when they share looks. "That look. I saw that. What are you planning?"

Scorpius scratched the back of his head and slung an arm around Rose. He mimicked a perfectly innocent smile. A Malfoy and a Slytherin indeed!

"Nothing, Rose. Hailey and I are just thinking. Don't worry." He said sweetly. Hailey and Al gagged at the sight, but kept it hidden. Rose blinked and took a step back, nodding slowly. "Okay… I believe you."

Hermione watched the exchange with twinkling eyes, ignoring Ron's look of fury and disdain. Finally, they decided to rest and think tomorrow.

Teddy yawned as his hair turned to a softer brown, climbing up to go to his shared room with his father. But suddenly, he was grabbed by an invisible hand and pushed on the wall. His eyes widened by the sudden force, but as an auror- in- training, he instantly knew what to do. He flipped the person in the dark, which sent him on the floor, his arms in an awkward angle. When a light exposed them, he saw the tangled body of Scorpius Malfoy on the ground. Hailey was watching over them with amused eyes, holding a lighted wand.

"Scorpius!" he exclaimed in surprise, helping him to get up. Hailey was so succumbed to laughter that her whole body was shaking.

"Shut up!" Scorpius snapped at her. Hailey looked up, her face flushed red. "I wasn't saying anything."

"What do you think you two are doing?" Teddy asked, blinking the sleepiness away from his eyes.

Scorpius and Hailey (who finally calmed down, thank God.) exchanged grim faces and looked at Teddy with dead seriousness. "We have a plan."

* * *

"This is insane. Utterly, undeniably, totally, insane. We can get killed." Teddy hissed. Hailey smiled softly. "You are a trained Auror. You can do it."

"I'm _still _in training!" Teddy pointed out, clutching the cloak closer to him.

"At least you have experience." Hailey pointed out. The three of them sat in a 24- hour muggle coffee shop. Teddy was dressed in a black cloak, as did Scorpius, and Hailey was wearing jeans and a plain purple shirt. A cap was on her head, worn with the beak at the back of her head.

"Look, Teddy—do you want to go home or not?" Scorpius asked. Teddy cringed, reminded of Scorpius' father, Draco. He slowly nodded his head. Hailey clapped her hands. "That's good! So, that means you agree with our plan!"

Teddy sighed. He can never reverse the twins' mind, especially when they're already set on something. Scorpius straightened up. "So, let's review the plan."

"You're going to pretend as dad, Teddy as Lucius, and I'll be the lookout under the Invisibility Cloak! Then we break in Gringgotts, get the book, and leave!" Hailey said in shushed voice.

"You make it sound so simple." Teddy rolled his eyes. Hailey shrugged. "It'll be simple once it's done."

"That's the Rovers' motto." Scorpius explained. Of course, why not?

They ONLY have to BREAK IN Gringgotts to get—no STEAL Eternel, with Scorpius pretending as Draco, Teddy copying Lucius, and Hailey as a lookout. This is great. And when they are caught? And when they are found out? What if they have to reveal in front of the Wizengamot who they really are? This is insane. Just… plain insane.

"I suppose we could check in a hotel tonight. And then we could leave tomorrow." Scorpius said thoughtfully.

"Why can't we stay in Leaky Cauldron?" Hailey whined.

"Because, it's too suspicious in there. Malfoys _don't _like it in there, remember?" her twin reminded her. Hailey rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure."

Teddy cleared his throat. "We should rest. Tomorrow will be a long day."

* * *

_**It was supposed to be longer. I'm sorry, but my mother caught me. Well, I can't help it! I'm BORN to write!**_

_**Anyways, THANK YOU for the review. They're like cookies to me- hmm... speaking of cookies...**_

_**BTW, any 39 Clues reader here? I'm having a fit because Jake and Evan are blowing holes in my ship (AmIan, naturally). No! Don't spoil it yet, I'm still in Shatterproof!**_

_**~BlackLily17**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**I will bore you with my author's note of never ending Thank you.**_

_**Thank you! Imagine, 23 follows, 12 favorites, and 9 reviews! I wasn't expecting it! Thank you, again!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

Chapter 9: You did WHAT?

It was a sunny morning. Gringotts bank was, as usual, bustling around busily. As a cart of rubies passed by, two familiar figures entered the famed bank. One was Lucius Malfoy, an influential person and one of the wealthiest Wizarding family of all time. He was with his son, Draco Malfoy, a sophisticated boy off fifteen, rather like his father.

They strutted down the hallway, approaching the desk with a smug smile.

"The Malfoy family vault, as usual. And faster!" Draco aka Scorpius snapped, holding out the key on the desk. Under the invisibility cloak, Hailey watched him amusedly. She resisted the urge to laugh. Their father would be _sooo _proud.

"Yes, Misters Malfoy. This way, please." The goblin- in- charge said.

Hailey glanced behind her back, checking if anyone else noticed something different. No one did.

The Gringotts cart sent chills at the three imposters' backs, especially at the speed and danger of the current situation. _I used to steal Professor McGonagall's hat, Filch's cat, Professor Longbottom's favorite quill, and now we're stealing in Gringotts. How time flies, _Hailey thought silently, making sure the cloak protected all of her.

_Still, it's not stealing when you're getting something you own. They just don't know you own it._ She reasoned with her own self. The three got off the cart, entering the Malfoy family vault. Lucius aka Teddy stifled a gasp as he entered the vault, which was decorated with hills of galleons, and the shelves filled with jewelries and such.

Scorpius' eyes quickly spotted the book. Personally, it feels creepy to impersonate his father, especially his old self, but living with him for the past sixteen years made it a _little _easy. He walked towards the book's location, examining it carefully. Confirmed. He wished he could see his sister, because looking relieved towards the air made him look like a lunatic.

"Why are you looking like that, Draco?" Teddy asked, walking over to him.

"Nothing, Father." Scorpius played along smoothly. "Why is this old, good- for- nothing, book here? In the family vault, if I may add."

Teddy's eyes widened for a nanosecond, but returned to original. "That's a treasure, stupid boy! If you study a bit some more, then maybe _you _would know. And you could have _surpassed_ that Granger girl." And then he answered. "It's a special book, written by Merlin himself. Why don't you get and study it? Maybe you could learn a thing or too."

Scorpius took the book from the shelf and tucked it in his coat.

Teddy picked up some galleons from the Malfoy vault and placed it in a money bag, suddenly aware of the goblin just outside the vault.

"Let us go, Draco. Your mother is waiting for us."

Hailey sighed in relief as they were escorted outside. When they were near the exit toward the main lobby, Hailey grinned. _Thank goodness it's finally—uh oh._

Uh- oh, indeed.

Coming through Gringotts' doors were Lucius and Draco Malfoy their selves.

* * *

"Have you seen Scorpius and Hailey?" Rose asked Al, earlier before breakfast. Al looked up from the book his eyes were trained on and shook his head.

"Where are those two? They promised me—"

"Guys! Have you seen Teddy around?" Lily called loudly, entering the room. The others looked up from what they were doing, startled, but then shook their heads.

They were in the library, while the adults went to their respective jobs. Fred, George, and James, were crouched over something the others could not see; Harry, Ron, Hugo, and Louis _**(I almost forgot about him)**_ were talking about Quidditch, with Al occasionally joining the conversation; Hermione, Rose, and Ginny were talking about lessons and such. Ginny braided down Lily's hair as she joined them.

"Where could they be?" Rose asked suspiciously. Scorpius and Hailey Malfoy _never _disappear at the same time… and when they do, something traumatic happens. "Come on, Al. Let's go look for them."

She grabbed Al, who almost fell because of the sudden force. Al stood from where he was sitting on and excused himself from his father, cousin and uncle, glaring at Rose as he followed her out of the room.

"Why do I have to be the one you had to drag?" he grumbled, yanking his arm away. Rose shrugged. "You're Scorpius' best friend."

"You're his girlfriend!"

"Your point, being?"

Al sighed. There's no use arguing with Rose Weasley. One always loses.

They searched the whole house. From the basement up to the attic. They found none of the twins. Not even Teddy. No note, no letter, no permission—they just vanished. They began panicking.

* * *

Teddy was the first to react—he instantly morphed into an old woman, dropping the money bag inside one of his pockets. Hailey grabbed Scorpius and pulled him underneath the invisibility cloak. They stayed still and silent.

"The Malfoy family vault." Lucius said. The goblin on the desk frowned in confusion. "Again? But—"

Hailey and Scorpius rushed by his side and performed a memory- modifying spell. The goblin's face stretched back into plain. "Of course, sir."

It was then that Scorpius felt his father's eyes stare unto the place where they stood. He nudged his sister and both stood still, frozen.

Teddy already went out of the door, trying not to be suspicious.

Draco turned and passed by, not even giving a second glance. The twins sighed in relief.

They met with Teddy outside, well hidden and disguised by caps and cloaks.

"That was close." Hailey said in a rushed breath. Teddy let out a deep breath and handed them their money bag. "I know. I hope they didn't find it creepy to see an old woman wear a man's black cloak."

"They didn't notice you not enter." Scorpius snorted.

"The book?" Hailey inquired, looking at Scorpius. Scorpius grinned and took out the old book. "Right here."

Teddy smiled in relief. "We should go back. They would have noticed our absence by now."

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?" Molly shrieked, glaring at the three children (well, one adult) cowering in fear. They were all watched by everyone in the house.

"Took the Eternel from the family vault." Hailey said in a small voice.

"Grandma," Teddy started. "We did not mean to offend or something. We just wanted to do something."

"We just wanted to—"

"—go back home." The twins involved mumbled, almost inaudible.

Mrs. Weasley was not toned down. "But what you did is illegal! Robbing Gringotts! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN CAUGHT! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SEEN! YOU COULD HAVE PUT EVERYONE'S LIVES IN DANGER!"

The three of them flinched. "We're sorry." They said lamely.

Hailey looked up, her violet eyes widening with held back tears. "We're really sorry, Mrs. Weasley. But I really miss my family. Wouldn't you do anything for your family?"

The eyes softened Mrs. Weasley up. _Huh. Never fails._

"You get away by now. I will keep that book until the Order meeting later tonight. That is in need of study." Her voice was still haughty, though.

When Mrs. Weasley turned around, Hailey winked at their audience.

* * *

_**Sooo not my best chapter. Ugh.**_

_**Updated– 12:00 AM.**_

_**Sorry for the corrections.**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Thank. You. So. Much. Endless thank yous…**_

_**Oh, and now! I think I haven't called Lily and Annabeth much these times. Annabeth!**_

**What? I'm busy here, you know! Tartarus isn't a relaxation place!**

_**Come on, just say my disclaimer!**_

**BlackLily17 does not own Harry Potter, nor me. **

_**Off to the story we gooooo!**_

_**Chapter 10: Leonard Laurent**_

* * *

That night, the air was full of tension.

"No, this is an _Order meeting_, certainly _not _for kids!" Mrs. Weasley declared, as an air of finality hung around her.

"We're not kids." Hugo mumbled incoherently.

"Molly, let them be." Sirius waved around lazily.

"Why?" Molly challenged in return, her hands on her waist. Rose decided to speak up. "It basically involves all of us, Gran. Uncle Fred and Uncle George are seventeen now. Besides, they're our—erm, future parents."

"Besides, knowing Prongs, he would tell them everything anyway." Hailey added. James shrugged, which was basically a confirmation for the gesture itself. Mrs. Weasley fumed, but did not speak any further.

After dinner, they were all gathered in the living room. The adults conjured some more couches, beanbags, and stools for everyone to sit. Hailey sat in between Rose and Scorpius, with Al sitting beside Scorpius. Beside him were Lily and Hugo, both on different beanbags, and then there was Louis, Teddy, James, Fred & George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Arthur, Molly, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Kingsley, Snape, and then Dumbledore. They were all arranged into some sort of an irregular circle. The kids were vaguely reminded of story time back in the days.

Teddy, Hailey and Scorpius were scolded ("If you've been caught!") but was being thanked to because they were able to get the book. It was okay with the future Draco, but not really with the future Astoria. Right now, they are about to read the book, with Louis as the translator.

The worn- out book has a blank cover colored black, with thin yellowing pages so fragile that with one move, it will be ripped off. The book was only thin, written by handwriting by Merlin himself.

Louis took it from Molly gingerly, careful not to damage it.

He placed it on his lap and cleared his throat, looked at everyone, and then back at the book.

"**I am Merlin. People assume that I am great, wise, and clever."**

"No, duh." James mumbled. Teddy nudged him to keep quiet.

"**I suppose** **learning from my experiences and from others' made me as such. Ever since I assisted King Arthur towards his throne, I became quite popular. But I do not like popularity that much."**

"Why?" Ron suddenly asked. Harry sent him a look, which kept him quiet.

"**They tend to get in my head. I do not want them to get in my head."**

"Oh."

"**Just like what happened recently. I have discovered a certain piece enveloped with ancient magic. It is in fact so ancient, that my body tingles whenever I heard of it. With this time so fruitful and fresh with magic, a little would make one's hair stand. A lot would make one shake in coldness. In theory, I believe it existed back when the world was bright and new. It is something no muggle or wizard should ever discover: The Mirror of Time."**

Breaths were hitched.

"**I have never held such a thing in my life. Encountering a lunatic, however, helped me towards its discovery."**

"Some people regarded as mad are quite brilliant." Hailey mused aloud.

"Stop interrupting me!" Louis exclaimed. Hailey grinned at him sheepishly.

"**This man's name is Leonard Laurent. Leonard Laurent is still a young man, who lived for only thirty two years of his time, but a very gifted child. I encountered him on a journey once, and he is indeed very willing to tell his story for those willing to listen. Despite his unclean appearance and unpleasant smell, I decided to stay with him."**

"Did he just say that this Leonard guy is dirty and stinky?" Lily asked, a hint of smile on her face.

"I believe so, Ms. Potter." Dumbledore answered, his eyes twinkling as usual.

"**This man, although young, unpleasant, poor, and often regarded as a lunatic, had a fascinating experience that held the truth behind his blind blue eyes. This is a story of unintentional love, a magical experience, and a mistake greatly punished. This is the story of Leonard Laurent."**

"How can love be unintentional?" Ginny asked with confusion etched on her face.

"When they did not mean to fall in love?" Remus answered in a form of a question, also confused.

"Love is full of surprises. It's _always _unintentional." Hailey muttered, rolling her eyes.

"That's the prologue!" Louis announced, lifting the page.

"**It was a bright morning. Young Leonard was resting under the shade of a tree, a bread half- bitten on his right hand. It was his resting time; a time allotted for relaxation after gruesome hours of training. Leonard belongs to a rich and noble family, and so he is trained to serve in the king's court. A gust of wind that breezed past him took the young man by surprise, for in his midst, an old man appeared out of nowhere."**

"Leonard Laurent: muggle or magical?" Al asked.

"I'd say muggle." Fred said, staring at the book scrunitizingly.

"What? I'd say magical!" George gasped, staring at Fred as if he has seen him for the first time.

"Bet on it?" the former challenged, holding out his hand.

"How much?"

"A galleon."

"Deal!"

Mrs. Weasley looked at them reprovingly.

"What if you never knew?" Rose asked. Fred and George turned to her. "What?"

"Well, it's around Merlin's time. Wizards and muggles co- exist in the same world. They're equal. What if it's not mentioned?"

Fred & George glanced at each other. But before they could speak, Arthur spoke up. "Then their money goes to their mother."

The twins groaned.

"**The man appeared to have a trimmed beard, a plump body, and ancient wise eyes that held a million secrets. He appeared to be panting, as if he was chased by something or someone he feared.**

'**Good day, sir. Have you appeared to lose your way?' Leonard asked politely.**

'**No, my kind sir. I came to give you a proposal, and a secret.'"**

"He's actually giving a secret to a man he barely knew?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Perhaps, Black, we should continue and finish the story first." Snape sneered. Sirius' jaw clenched.

"'**A secret, sir? But you barely know who I am!' replied the flabbergasted Leonard."**

Sirius smiled smugly.

"**Deep inside, though, he felt a tweak of curiosity in his heart. The old man handed him a locket, circular, and clasped on a sliver chain.**

'**This,' the old man stated 'is the Mirror of Time. You humans, I believe, are quite of the rebellious race. You are curious even in the littlest things. Forbidding your kind of something will only urge you to disobey. So, I will explain what the locket does.'**

**The man spoke like he wasn't a human himself, which made Leonard amused and bewildered. He let the old man carry on.**

'**The Mirror of Time lets one travel between timelines. It is created by everything new in this world, back to the time this world was just born. Something was taken away from everything, and placed in that mirror. It is bounded by Time, Fate, and Death, the three most powerful Forces the universe has. The mirror is dangerous, and only to be used in times of extremities and times of mortal peril. When opened, the person enters the Time Vortex; a gap between universes that has no specific space or time. It is a place of deep nothingness, entiwined by the faded colors of the past, the bright colors of the present, and the promising colors of the future. One who is stuck in such a place would vanish from the face of the entire universe, and he may not be able to come back.'"**

"I don't get it. Nosebleed…" Hugo muttered.

The rest of the kids also looked blank.

"I was thrown off track. Can someone explain it, with fewer words, and more concise?"

They all turned to Dumbledore, who smiled gently. "I believe what he was saying is the origin of the Mirror of Time and how someone uses it by entering the Time Vortex; a magical place which is dangerous and powerful at the same time."

"That's more like it." James grinned, running a hand through his air.

"Meaning, if I get lost in that vortex, I will simply vanish in all worlds, and in all times?" Hailey asked. "No one would ever remember me?"

Dumbledore nodded in confirmation. Silence.

"'**The Creator assigned Father Time to be the one held responsible for the Mirror. It made Fate and Death jealous, for they had been co- creators of the Mirror too. But their complaints were unheeded. And so, they created something completely their own: the sister of the mirror, the Compass of Destiny.'"**

"What the heck? There's another one?" Louis muttered, his head already throbbing by the instant translations.

"'**Unlike the Mirror, though, the Compass of Destiny does not travel between timelines; it manipulates one's wishes of what will happen to them, or may inverse his past to make his life a better version of the present, and such the future. Using that Compass, one can live multiple lives. It is, however, as equally dangerous and powerful as the Mirror of Time.'**

**Leonard took time in processing all he had heard."**

"I'm surprised he can understand them all." Tonks grumbled.

"**It turns out that there are more."**

Groans from almost everyone.

"'**The Compass is not held neither by Fate nor Death but hosted in a place secluded with ancient magic. I myself do not know where it is, but it is guarded by different creatures—creatures that I am not familiar with. Together, the Mirror and the Compass makes one the full manipulator of the universe—of all universes. It is either that, or a wish may be grant.'"**

"So, in short, we need to find this Compass thing- y?" Hailey asked.

"It may seem so, Ms. Malfoy. But for now, let us read the whole story first. We might miss some vitally important points." Dumbledore replied.

"Power or a wish. A sole manipulator. A wish grant. Wouldn't the person just wish power?" Scorpius asked.

"Not really. If that person thinks that his wish outweighs power, then he would choose wish." Hermione told him.

"It's only a little more until I finish the chapter. Can we at least take a break after this? My head might burst." Louis spoke up, rubbing his temples. Mrs. Weasley smiled at him. "Of course, dear."

"**Leonard's head spun. Eternal power. A wish. Who wouldn't want that? 'Why are you, then, entrusting me with this?'**

'**Because, my dear Leonard, you are the guardian I am assigning to protect this locket at all costs. Do not make the mistake of opening the locket. Never make the mistake of using it. Power may be wonderful, but it is also destructive.'**

**Then, with a gust of wind blown, the man vanished. Leonard was left alone, with the locket in his hands, wondering how the man knew his name.**

**Oh, how unfortunate, Leonard's fate is."**

"Done!" Louis announced semi- happily, grinning tiredly.

"Let's take a break. And then we read the next chapter tomorrow."

* * *

_**What do you think? I don't know how to speak Old English, so let's all imagine it is in old English.**_

_**Happy Fanficcing!**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**This might be my last update… the next few days would be terribly busy for me. *sigh***_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Chapter 11: The Game of Truth or Dare**_

* * *

The adults who had work left early that morning.

The list of the people who went missing became increasingly high. The Ministry has been busy pampering the people with lies.

Meanwhile, in 12 Grimmauld Place, a chaos is about to erupt in about 3… 2… 1…

"_**JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"**_

"Merlin, that girl has some lungs, doesn't she?" Sirius chuckled. Everyone around the table laughed.

Currently, James Potter was running for his life, from his own sister.

"It's his mistake. We already warned him not to wake Lily up." Hailey shrugged, a giggle erupting from her as James screamed in agony.

"Is she always like this?" Ginny mused, chuckling as there was, yet another, scream of pain.

"Not always, but _often_." Al answered, picking up a toast and biting it. "Especially when disturbed from her sleep."

"How old is she?" Harry asked in admiration.

Rose shrugged. "Thirteen. She got her lungs from her mum."

Fred & George snickered. "And grandmum."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ginny and Mrs. Weasley chorused dangerously. The Weasley twins shrunk away.

All attentions were adverted when Lily entered the room, a triumphant smirk on her lips, but still wearing traces of a scowl.

"Dead?" Scorpius inquired. Lily smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "Worse."

Lily sat in between Hermione and Ginny, smiling in a pleased way as James entered the dining room. Almost everyone was dying with laughter.

James' hair went into long waves, his body covered with boils, and the Bat- Bogey hex also on him. The laughter roared into life once more. James glared at them, although it was heard especially with bats running around her nose. He looked a pro in handling bat bogey.

When everyone recovered, they refused to look at James any longer; for fear that they might erupt into laughter again.

"I don't see why you bother, Lily. I wish you just killed him off." Hailey sighed remorsefully. James glared at her, but she refused to look at him.

"You would cry and lament for me when I die, Malfoy." He hissed, flipping his irritatingly long hair off his shoulder.

"Not really." Scorpius said. James switched his glare to the Malfoy boy. "I wasn't talking to you!"

Scorpius feigned innocence, looked at James, and fought _very hard _and with great effort to laugh. "You said Malfoy. You didn't clear it up."

As soon as he finished talking, he started laughing again, clutching his stomach. The table can't help but laugh again.

"F-for your information," Hailey said shakily, her face emerging from under the table. "I would host a party when you die. With cake."

"Blue cake?" Rose suggested, a hint of smile playing on her lips. So far, she's the one keeping her laughter checked in. Second comes in Mrs. Weasley, and then Hermione herself. No, scratch that. The three were the ones who _succeeded _in checking their laughter in.

Hailey nodded. "Yes, blue cake."

"No you won't. You would cry. And that's final." James said firmly. Hailey met his eyes and smiled.

"I don't know Jamie. I can't take you seriously when you look like a girl."

James scowled deeply, and everyone laughed once more.

* * *

"We're going to resume reading after lunch." Teddy informed everyone. All of the kids climbed up the stairs and went in the living room, where everyone was huddled in a circle, obviously bored.

James' boils and Bat- Bogey were taken off, but he still looked like a girl, so everyone had a hard time looking at him directly.

"I've got a great idea! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Lily suggested tentatively.

"I think that's wonderful." Rose smiled, and then they went to form a circle. Beside Hailey going to the right were Scorpius, Al, Rose, Lily, Ginny, Hugo, Hermione, Harry, Louis, Ron, Fred, George, and finally James. Teddy refused to partake in the game.

"I'll go first!" Lily chirped happily. "James! Truth or Dare?"

James groaned and cringed, but he held his head up. "Dare!"

Lily smiled evilly. "I dare you to wear a pink tutu and sing 'I'm a Barbie girl' on the top of your lungs."

His face paled as everyone succumbed into giggles. Teddy complied into transfiguring his clothes into a pink tutu, and James took a deep breath before leaping around the house.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world!

Life's so plastic, fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere!

Imagination, life is a creation!"

They all laughed. Fred and George sneaked up a camera and kept it, winking at Hailey who giggled when they caught her looking. James sat down and his clothes were transfigured, scowling at everyone who laughed. Which is everyone.

"Is everything going alright here? James, why were you singing awhile ago? You freaked Buckbeak out." Remus asked as he peaked inside the room. Teddy grinned at him. "Everything's fine, dad. Just playing a game."

Remus shrugged and left, leaving the teenagers alone.

"Why don't we set up rules?" Rose asked. Lily and Hailey, surprisingly, agreed on this. ("Widewings! Are you turning over to the dark side?" – "Shut up, Barbie.")

"Okay one, you can't pick your giver as your doer. Two, you can't tell anyone out of the game that you're making a dare. Three, you can't escape a truth or a dare lest you place something you wear in the middle." Rose said. Scorpius thought that she already thought of this before.

"Lastly, you'll have to drink a glass of this when you decide to answer the Truth." Hailey finished, setting up a pitcher in front of everyone, and summoning a small glass.

Hermione caught a vial of clear liquid pocketed beside her. "Verisaterum?"

Hailey winked at her and they proceeded to the game. "Go on, Barbie."

James scowled. "Go on, Widewings. Truth or dare?"

Hailey smirked, just to irritate him more. "Dare."

"I dare you to tell your mother that you're pregnant with some random guy here in the past." James said smugly. Scorpius shuddered. Astoria Malfoy's temper… uh- uh. So, not cool. If Hailey was bothered, she kept no sign of this on her face.

She took out her wand and pointed it on her ring. _"Astoria Cassiopeia Greengrass- Malfoy, 2022."_

"Mum? You there?"

"_Hailey? Wha—"_

"Mum, I had an accident here."

"_What kind of accident?" _Astoria's voice was tensed.

"I slept in with some guy I don't know. I'm pregnant."

"_HAILE—"_

Hailey killed off the line. Scorpius nudged her. "You do realize you're dead once we get back."

Hailey smiled and leaned towards him. "We'll see."

"Now, let me choose… Al, truth or dare?"

Albus gulped and sighed. "Dare."

Hailey grinned—a Rover grin. Uh- oh. "I dare you to profess your love to our dear Mrs. Black and ask her to marry you."

Al paled. Oh no…

The teenagers hid in a corner, while Al took a deep breath and pulled the cloth that was covering Mrs. Black's portrait.

She looked ready to scream when Al started to talk.

"Mrs. Black, I know you really hate me, but I just want you to know that I love you so much, with all of my heart. I know we barely know each other, but I can't hold this feeling any longer. So, Walburga Black…" he got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Walburga looked like she was just slapped. And then—"NO! YOU FILTHY ABNORMAL PIECE OF A CREATURE EXCUSE AS A HUMAN! YOU ARE ALL—"

Rose sent a quick curse at the portrait and covered it again, much to Al's relief. "Thanks, Rose."

The rest of the teenagers went back to the drawing room, all clutching their stomachs in laughter. "I—I think—the—the love of your life—just rejected you, A-Al." the girls giggled, and laughed harder at Al's pinked face.

When everyone was recovered, Al resumed his posture. "Uhh—dad! Truth or dare?"

Harry looked up, startled. "Uh—dare, I guess."

Al thought about it for a while and then looked at Harry with a smile. "I dare you to tell Professor Snape that you are _very _thankful to have him as your teacher, with the looks of genuine sincerity."

"But Snape isn't here!" Harry protested.

"Later, tonight."

"But what if he isn't?"

Lily mused about it, and then turned to her dad. "Al will give you another dare."

Al and Harry both nodded at this, Harry wishing Snape wouldn't come tonight.

"Ron! Truth or dare?"

Ron glanced at the pitcher and shrunk. "Dare."

Harry thought about it. "I dare you to scream 'I hate Chudley Cannons, they are never the best team, and they will never reach number one.'"

Ginny giggled. "Cruel."

Harry shrugged as Ron stood, flinching while he shouted, "I HATE CHUDLEY CANNONS, THEY ARE NEVER THE BEST TEAM, AND THEY WILL NEVER REACH NUMBER ONE!"

His face looked like it was in extreme pain.

"Fred, truth or dare?"

Fred smiled. "Why, dare of course!"

"I dare you to dress up like a girl for the whole day." Ron smirked. Fred shrugged and let Teddy morph his clothes into a girl's dress. Everyone giggled at the sight of him.

"Okay, then… Ginny, truth or dare?"

Ginny paused. "Dare."

Fred smirked as Ginny stood. "Ask Remus when his next 'time of the month' is. Here, capture his reaction."

Ginny pinked. She liked Professor Lupin, and asking him such a question would be… disrespect.

Nevertheless, she stood and went out of the room.

A few moments later, she returned, the camera in hand, her face still pink. In the picture, they saw Professor Lupin with a stunned expression, Sirius howling with laughter behind him.

"Okay… Rose, truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

Everyone groaned.

"Are you in a relationship right now?"

Scorpius and Rose tensed, but Rose still drank the glass of water with a drop of Verisaterum on it. Ginny repeated her question, and an impassive Rose said, "Yes."

Ron hid a growl under his breath. "Who?"

Hailey slammed her fist into Rose's mouth, fearing for the sake of her twin and her friend. "One question at a time, Uncle Ron."

Rose was given an antidote, and then quickly turned to Lily. "Truth or dare?"

"I think I'll choose truth for now."

Rose smirked and handed her a glass. When she drank it, Rose said, "Who do you like more, Lorcan or Lysander?"

"Lorcan."

"Who's that?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Aunt Luna Lovegood- Scamander's son." Al explained, frowning thoughtfully. James and Harry had this expression as well.

"Okay, then." Lily stated, pink in the face. "Louis, truth or dare?"

Louis snorted. "Dare, of course."

Lily smiled as her eyes flicked over to Rose and Scorpius. "I dare you to flirt with Rose for one whole minute."

Rose spluttered in shock. "What?"

Lily shrugged. "Come on, it's just a dare."

Louis stood and sat beside Rose, twirling her hair on his finger. Rose blushed as she tried to ignore him. Lily carefully watched Scorpius reaction, whose fists were clenched to his side. If looks could kill, Louis would be buried more than six feet underground. _Confirmed._

She caught Hailey looking at her, who was smiling like she knew exactly what she was doing, which she probably does. Lily just grinned.

Thankfully, the minute passed and Scorpius didn't do anything.

Louis sighed and turned to George. "Truth or dare?"

George grinned. "Dare."

"Hmm… I dare you to tell Mrs. Weasley half your plans for the year."

George and Fred paled. He glanced at his twin, who quickly shook his head. George took off his shirt and threw it in the pool. "No deal."

Louis shrugged. George paused, and then turned to Hugo. "Truth or Dare?"

Hugo almost squeaked. He thought he was forgotten. "Truth!"

_I wasn't expecting that. _He was frowning, until James leaned into his ear. He whispered something, and George smirked.

"Do you really support Chudley Cannons, deeply with all your heart, like what you say to your father?"

Hugo flinched, casting a wary glance at Ron. He drank the glass of water and took a deep breath. "No. I support the Holyhead Harpies. Sorry, dad."

Ron looked like he was slapped.

"Scorpius, truth or dare?"

Scorpius gulped. "Uhh—dare."

"I dare you to jump up and down and scream 'I'm a ballerina!' for over twenty times with nothing but your boxers on."

Everyone roared with laughter. Scorpius' eyes were as wide as saucers, so he decided to take his shirt off. "No deal."

Well, it's better to have no shirt than have nothing but boxers on. Rose, on the other hand, fought with effort not to stare at Scorpius too much.

Scorpius turned to Hermione, who was the only one who hasn't been asked yet. "Truth or dare?"

Hermione sighed. "Dare."

Scorpius paused, cocked his head, and then spoke. "I dare you to burn one of your favorite books right now."

Hermione squeaked in indignation. "What?"

Scorpius shrugged, while Harry and Ron covered up their snickers. Hermione got a book; her eyes filled with remorse as set it on fire. Harry patted her back comfortingly.

"I think we're all done." Hermione announced, looking around her. Lily looked up, startled. "Oh, right… I suppose you could choose anyone again, except they have to choose opposite to what they chose earlier. "

Everyone agreed on this, and the ball started rolling once again. Hermione looked at everyone. _No, they would be able to avoid it… Oh, her…_

"I pick… Hailey."

Hailey did not look surprised.

"Okay, tell me… who died in the second war? At least, include anyone or everyone who's in this house."

There. Hailey _is _surprised.

The rest from the future all flinched. All from the past looked grim and praised Hermione for the awesome question. Hailey was wearing the pajama shirt she slept in last night, and long shorts to partner it. She wears no jewelry except for the irremovable Rover ring. Everyone looked at her expectantly. Hailey paused, and her hand went to the first button of her shirt.

"No. I won't say it. I won't tell it. You can't." she said firmly. Her hand was about to go on the second button, but James quickly dived in and held her hand, which was hovering a top the second button. Even in his girl form, James looked scary when he's deadly serious. Hailey's legs were stretched out, and James was kneeling in front of her, her knees in between his. He was also leaning towards her, and James was slightly amused to see her blood creep up to her cheeks.

"_Don't _do that."

"I can't tell them about who dies. You know I can't." she whispered.

"Remove the necklace." He whispered back. Hailey looked startled. He knows she never removes the necklace, and she promised she won't ever remove it. It has a very wonderful story behind it. Her lips curled up into a smile as she recognized his protective mode.

They didn't notice the others gawk behind them.

"I would never remove my necklace. I promised." Hailey placed her hand on his and smiled. "Relax, Prongs. I wear double."

James sighed and got off her _**(Eww that just sounds wrong)**_. Hailey took off her buttoned shirt that revealed a white sleeveless shirt that hugged her body, and they noticed a black string necklace with a snitch charm as small as the largest ant existing hung around her neck. She threw the now unbuttoned shirt at the pool.

"Okay, I pick… Scorpius."

Scorpius eyebrows rose. "Yes?"

"Let's say you're a rescuer. You need to choose between Rose and mum, who would, you choose?"

Scorpius paled, as Rose avoided his gaze. "Uhm—err—I think—can I just not answer that question?"

Hailey shrugged. "Throw something in the pool."

Scorpius sighed and threw in a candy wrapper from one of his pockets. Lily sighed in false remorse. "Shame, I thought we'd finally see Scorpius Malfoy in his boxers."

Rose fixed a secret glare on her cousin, as another side of her agreed with her. Rose shuddered. _Fix yourself, Weasley!_

Scorpius cleared his throat. "Oh, well… I think I'd like to pick James."

James straightened up and turned to Scorpius. "What now?"

"Hmm… I've always wondered… who's your first kiss?"

Hailey burst out laughing, and not just laughing…

The laughing there- were- tears- on- her- cheeks kind of laughing, clutching her stomach, while rolling on the floor. Now everyone was intrigued. James glared at her, which made her laugh even more.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

James took off his shirt and placed it on the pool. "No way am I saying."

"He's blushing! Now I REALLY want to know!" Al announced, earning a glare from his brother.

Fortunately for James, Molly entered the Drawing room, announcing lunch. They didn't notice time fly.

"Why are some of you half- naked?" she asked, horrified. The teenagers shrug. "We're playing a game."

James took his shirt and put it on, not seeing Hailey wink at the others. "I'll tell you about it later."

* * *

_**There! That's nine pages in MS Word! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! :)**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**OUR EXAMS ARE DONE! **_

_**Finally! Now, I wait for the results… **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter.**_

_**Chapter 12: Leonard Laurent Part II**_

* * *

"Fred, why are you wearing a woman's clothes?" asked Molly, who had a look of disapproval on her face. The rest of the ones in the game smirked at Fred, who only sighed.

"Mum, it's the newest trend. Boys dressing up as girls, you know…" Fred reasoned, and though this reason was not accepted, Molly let the matter go. "Teenagers…"

Meanwhile, Harry gulped in fear when Professor Snape entered the room. He squeaked unexpectedly when Ron nudged him, which earned him sniggers from the rest. Harry approached Snape cautiously, clearing his throat. How bad can this be?

"Do you need something, Potter? Water, perhaps?" the professor asked coldly. Harry took a deep breath inside, and said.

"Professor Snape, I just wanted to say that I really _really _**really **am thankful to have you as a teacher." He said in a rushed breath. He doesn't care if Snape heard it or not; he had done his dare. In the background, the children burst into laughter.

They seated in the drawing room in the same position as before, and Louis set down his glass of water and took a deep breath, rubbing his fingers over his temple.

"**Leonard paced back and forth, not knowing what to do."**

"Hang on, what happened last time?" Hugo asked, yawning slightly.

"Hmm… the old mysterious man just left Leonard with the mirror."

"Oh, thanks."

"**He held the mirror in his hands, entranced by its beauty and the magic vibrating from its curves. His hands hovered on top of the lock, but retreated back. The locket seemed to be taunting him."**

"Rebellious, isn't he?" Hailey smirked, looking at the book with sudden interest.

"**Finally, his curiosity took better of him. He opened the locket."**

At this point, Louis frowned. "It's cut."

The others jumped in shock. "What?"

Louis' heart beat fast against his heart as he flipped over the pages. "The story is cut. There wasn't any writing more."

Professor Dumbledore gently pried the book away from Louis' hands, placing it on a desk. _"Aparecium."_

No ink appeared.

There were still a couple of pages left.

"I should take it in my office, and perform the spell on all pages. There might be hidden words, or clues, or sketches to see." He said, tucking in the book under his arm.

"That book—"

"—is bloody useless." Scorpius and Hailey said, huffing in annoyance. Teddy nodded in agreement. "Our efforts are wasted."

Then, the familiar ringing once again began. This time, Remus found the object—a pillow.

"_Hello? Anyone there?"_

"Harry…? Is that you?" Remus asked slowly, the others gathering around him as he set the pillow down. _"Oh, hi Remus. And yes, it's me. So, how's everything going?"_

Everybody took turns in updating the future people about the past events. When they finished, there was a deafening silence, until Harry cleared his throat. _"Well, I'd rather talk to Teddy when he comes back, but someone wants to talk over to Scorpius and Hailey right—"_

"_SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY! HAILENDRA MARIE MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU ROB GRINGOTTS! BOTH OF YOU ARE DEAD WHEN YOU GET HERE! THAT IS SO DANGEROUS! YOU TWO ARE PROHIBITED TO PLAY QUIDDITCH AT ANY TIME OF THIS SUMMER AND I WOULD CONFISCATE YOUR BROOMS!"_

"But, mum—"

"_NO EXCUSES!"_

"We really—"

"_AND WHAT IS THIS PREGNANCY YOU TOLD ME ABOUT, HUH HAILENDRA? YOU ARE ONLY SIXTEEN! DO YOU THINK YOU KNOW HOW IT IS TO RAISE A CHILD? YOU ARE A DISGRACE IN THE FAMILY!"_

Hailey cringed and blinked back tears. Even though it was a dare, the venom in her mother's words was painful. "Mum, I was just kidding." She said quietly.

Silence.

"_Kidding? You are just KIDDING? THAT IS NOT A FUNNY JOKE, HAILENDRA! YOU WAIT UNTIL YOU GET BACK HERE!"_

Hailey looked down in shame, not meeting anyone's eyes. Her bangs shaded her eyes as she leaned on Scorpius, her knees becoming suddenly weak. She hates angering her mum. Aside from the hurtful words, she will never spare you from banning Quidditch, whatever excuse you may have.

"I think I'll go to my room." She muttered quietly, letting go of Scorpius' arm and running upstairs. Scorpius sent a look towards Rose, who nodded understandingly and ran off with her.

"_Well, now that that's settled… let's get back to business. We also had a bit of an accident here. The Mirror of Erised broke." _Harry's voice returned.

"Ahh, I see…" Professor Dumbledore murmured. The others looked confused at this.

"The Mirror of Erised is like the Mirror of Time, although it has a lesser magic since it is more recent. It is founded by Draneol Traneul." The professor explained.

"Isn't that an anagram of Leonard Laurent?" Al mused.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "You're right, my dear boy."

"Everything has to be connected somehow, right?" Lily asked.

Harry from the pillow confirmed this. _"We still haven't discovered the connection, though. Children, can I speak with the adults, please? Alone. It's very important."_

The teenagers exchanged looks and slowly nodded, walking away upstairs. Even Fred and George thought sane enough than to disobey an older Harry Potter's intimidating voice. The doors and other protective measures were ensured around the room, even the windows and the doors. Harry took a deep breath.

"_Alright, I know how badly all of you want to know which of you will survive the war."_

The past people stayed silent. It's basically a confirmation in itself.

"_But you also know that I cannot tell you directly about it."_

Another silent confirmation.

"_Perhaps I could tell you how many will not survive, though."_

All the past adults had a shaken breath.

"_In that house, among everyone present, I'd say… six."_

* * *

"It's so unfair! When we're trying to help, it's wrong, when we aren't, it's also wrong! Where will we place ourselves? Why do we have to be the one always noticed? It's just so. BLOODY. UNFAIR."

Hailey slammed her hand on the bed, her hand stinging. Rose walked over to her silently and rubbed her arm, leaning against her shoulder. The Malfoy Twins sure had a lot of pressure on them. They've got everyone along the Pureblood lines, with the whole Ministry, and the whole wizarding World. Their every breath—every move, is being watched. Especially with a once Death Eater out of Azkaban as their father.

That's when the door opened, and in came Ginny and Hermione.

Hailey quickly composed herself and regained her position. "What happened?"

"Harry wanted to talk to the adults, and we were sent away." Hermione answered, sitting down on the opposite bed. Then, her voice turned softer. "Are you alright?"

Hailey forced a smile, which looked genuine enough for all except Rose. "Of course."

"Anyway, you said you'd tell us about my—er—son's first kiss." Ginny said. Hailey smiled as she remembered the incident, unlike awhile ago. "Oh, yes. Well, basically—"

Unfortunately, the door opened, and James, Fred, George and Louis entered, all looking mischievous.

"What are you lot talking about?" James asked. Hailey smirked at him. "Your first kiss."

"Oh. Well—_what_?"

James quickly rushed over to Hailey, but Fred and George held him back. "Hey! Pranksters don't do this to each other!"

Fred and George flinched and shrugged. "She looks scarier than you."

"I can be scary!"

Hailey grinned as she fingered her wand. "Yeah, well… You're missing the whole point, Prongs. It's the fact that _I'm _more powerful than you. Anyway, Aunt Ginny—"

"NOOOO! I SWEAR I'D KILL YOUR PRECIOUS PYGMY PUFF ONCE WE GET BACK!"

Hailey looked startled and faltered. She sighed disappointedly and turned to Aunt Ginny. "Get this Aunt Ginny—two overprotective cousins, sneaking out, invisibility cloak, Hogsmeade first date, and an accident. There. I didn't tell her about your first kiss, Prongs."

"Y- you—"

"Technically, she really didn't." Rose and Hermione mused out loud, leaving James fuming.

"Anyway, why are you four here?" Ginny asked them, turning to Louis, whose amusement was quite the most obvious. For the first time in a year, Louis' mischievous smirk came back. "We plan of something."

"No rules will be broken, I hope?" Hermione interrupted. Louis grinned at her. "Rules? By time travelling, we already broke the _law_."

Hermione groaned.

"So, what we're planning is—drum roll, please."

Fred and George happily obliged.

"A prank fest." Rose finished dully, examining her nails. The four of them turned to her incredulously. "How exactly did you know?"

She glared at them pointedly. "I lived with you lot for sixteen years."

"Yeah, well…"

"So, what are we going to do?" Hailey asked, leaning forward interestedly. Her mood became better when she heard the word 'prank'.

"First… we'll need supplies." James said, recovering now. "We'll throw in some muggle concept with our pranks so it won't be as expected as it would be. I also have a few remaining supplies of futuristic pranks, and we're throwing them in. Here's the list."

"Let me guess… you plan on buying this in a muggle grocery store?" Hermione asked.

James sighed. "We're getting reaaaalllyyy predictable. But anyway, something's wrong with that. _You _four are the ones assigned to do this task."

"Why us?" Ginny asked.

"Well… you lot would be the one who'd be able to navigate through the store. Besides—"

"—they might buy the wrong one, or the worst brand." Rose smirked at James, who glared at her. Louis and Hailey chuckled.

"So, we assume you'd be covering up for our absence once we're gone?" Hailey verified. The four paused, glancing at each other, and then slowly nodded.

"But what if others caught us?" Hermione whispered furiously.

"We'll go out in disguise. I suppose changing the hair and some of the facial features would do. Where's the list of the things needed?" Rose asked. Hermione looked at her incredulously. "You're in this?"

Rose shrugged. "We need to liven up. And I'm guessing that what Uncle Harry said awhile ago is something big and it would dampen the mood. It's the children's duty to make them happy."

George handed them the list and smiled. "Good luck."

Hailey smirked as she stood, driving the boys out. "Now, shoo—we better change clothes. Then we're sneaking out and carry out this little prank fest."

"Don't overdo it." James warned her as she pushed him away. "Sure, Prongs."

* * *

_**Okay, first I've got questions.**_

_**1. What do you think would happen to Leonard Laurent?**_

_**2. What do you thing SHOULD happen to Leonard Laurent?**_

_**3. Can you guys give me some funny pranks? I have very few, and I'm not sure if they're funny. Basically, I'm more Hermione- ish about the breaking- rules thing.**_

_**Thank you again, by the way! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


End file.
